Save me
by valeaome
Summary: Él pasó por una horrible experiencia, ver a la mujer que amó morirse frente a él... pero ¿Qué le deparará el destino luego?... Tal vez, el ser convertido en vampiro no sea tan malo... ¿Acaso la muchacha de cabellos azabache cambiará su vida? ¿O él cambiará la de ella? Entren y averígüenlo - InuKag
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen 7w7 pero si la historia :D es de mi propia autoría, escrita por mi propia manito a través de mi laptop :3**

Hola a todos y todas, señores y señoras, niños y niñas de todas las edades... jajjaaja xD ... He aquí una nueva creación jejeje... Por seacaso, antes de que saquen conclusiones, esta historia es completamente InuKag... ¡Hey! Lo digo para aquellas personas que lean este prólogo y digan: "¿Qué carajos? Esto es InuKik"... así que espero que lo disfruten... :)

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 _ **Save me**_

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _Septiembre, 1818._

 _El clima era frío y a la vez cálido, el viento se llevaba hojas a su paso y las diferentes fragancias de las flores._

 _Todo el paisaje estaba cubierto por árboles y los rayos del atardecer que jugueteaban por las ramas, que, a medida en que pasaba el tiempo, perdían su brillo._

 _El sonido de nuestro carruaje era estrepitoso debido a la soledad del camino, mientras disfrutaba la sensación de libertad._

 _Mi novia y yo íbamos más que alegres, a pesar de que todo nos jugaba en contra… su familia, mi familia, su prometido, nuestros amigos… todo lo dejamos atrás con tal de estar juntos._

– _¡Por fin!, lejos de todo lo que nos hacía daño – habló con su dulce voz, mi hermosa flor de invierno, que me abrazaba por detrás mientras conducía, mi amada de piel blanca como los copos de nieve, mirada marrón oscuro, apetecibles labios carmesí y cabello largo, negro y lacio, que seguía la dirección de las corrientes de aire, dándole un toque angelical._

 _Iba a contestarle con una risa y un beso, de esos apasionados que tanto le encantaban, pero, los caballos se detuvieron y elevaron sus patas delanteras, no sólo asustándola a ella, sino también a mí._

 _Golpeteos rompían el silencio que mis caballos ocasionaron, me bajé del carruaje y a lo lejos, divisé cinco otros cinco caballos: uno marrón claro y el otro oscuro, uno de color negro, otro de color blanco, y el último de color crema. Montándolos, había hombres con penetrantes miradas que parecían querer acercarse a nosotros, mas no seguir su camino._

– _Kikyo, quédate dentro del carruaje – le susurré._

– _No, yo te acompaño – fue testaruda como siempre. Sabía que no me iba a dejar solo, yo tampoco la dejaría sola… si no fuera en la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora._

– _Por favor, quédate aquí, yo lidiaré con esto – le supliqué, ella asintió al cabo de unos segundos con dudas en la cabeza, ¡Maldición!, si solo pudiera decirle que es lo que pasaría si ella me acompañara a enfrentar a esos "hombres"– Si tienes que defenderte, te dejo esto – le dije, entregándole una pistola que siempre cargaba conmigo – No salgas hasta que yo te diga, ¿Entendiste? – volvió a asentir, la besé con cariño y, luego, la dejé allí, sentada dentro del carruaje, temblando y sosteniendo entre sus delicadas manos el arma de fuego que posiblemente le salvaría la vida._

 _Aquellos hombres se detuvieron a 30 metros de mí, y cuatro de ellos sonrieron, como si tuvieran un plan fijo sobre lo que harían conmigo, mientras el quinto se escondía con su sombrero._

 _Aquel, el de caballo crema se bajó primero y se me quedó observando._

 _De repente, se acercó a mí con rapidez y lo ataqué con la cuchilla que saqué de mi bota, y que -al igual que la pistola- era mi fiel compañera, matándolo al instante._

 _¿La razón?... simple… la hoja de esta era de plata._

 _Tres de los que quedaban se acercaron a mí al mismo tiempo, y yo, con movimientos coordinados de pies y manos, logré matarlos._

 _Pero el último de ellos se demoraba en bajar, por lo que me alejé de mi transporte y me fui acercando a él, poco a poco, hasta que el desconocido se destapó la cara._

 _Me quedé helado, sintiendo que el peor de mis miedos se hacía realidad._

 _Sus ojos rojos hacían mella en mí, observándome con escrutinio e interés._

 _Sabía quién era él, y él sabía quién era yo._

 _Ni tonto ni perezoso, me acerqué a él, tratando de encestarle la cuchilla._

 _Por más que el trataba de alejarme, yo seguía luchando… Tenía que matarlo, no podía dejarlo vivir, ya que eso solo sería continuar con las muertes, y por lo tanto, con mi trabajo, y lo único que yo quería, era estar con mi adorada Kikyo, viviendo felices como en un cuento de hadas._

– _¡Ahhh! – grité cuando ya no me pude enfrentar a él. Me quitó la cuchilla con destreza, la arrojó al suelo lejos de mi alcance y se puso detrás de mí con rapidez, inmovilizando mis manos._

 _Quería pegarle en donde más dolía, con mi pie, mas no pude… Aquel ser de ojos rojos y cabello negro corto había insertado sus filosos colmillos en mi cuello, convirtiéndome, así, en uno de ellos._

 _El sonido de un disparo se escuchó en la lejanía, lo escuché como un eco, como si hubiera sucedido a kilómetros de allí._

 _El hombre que me sujetaba, me soltó y pude vislumbrar como uno de los que supuestamente yo había matado, caía muerto a causa de la bala de plata que había en la pistola que le entregué a Kikyo._

 _¿La mala noticia?... Ella nunca en su vida ha usado un arma, por tanto, no sabía cómo recargarla, ni siquiera traía consigo pólvora ni otra bala de plata._

 _El de mirada rojiza se acercó a mi amada, mientras ella se encogía del temor y yo era incapaz de moverme a causa del debilitamiento que sentí al, él, extraerme sangre._

 _Aunque no se pueda creer, el convertirse en vampiro era doloroso, se siente un intenso y palpitante dolor en el corazón y en el cerebro. Mi olfato se agudizaba, captando el olor de cada objeto, bajo mis manos, sentía el tacto de la tierra como nunca antes, mi oído sufría el mismo cambio, pudiendo escuchar todo a mi alrededor con mayor claridad y mis ojos trataban de adaptarse al ambiente, por ello, mi mirar era borroso, pero aun así pude ver como ella le tiraba la pistola en la cabeza y él la alzaba, se trataba de soltar pataleando, pero fue inútil. Le clavó sus colmillos en el blanquecino cuello, y ella gritó dañando mi mejorado sentido._

 _Más no le hizo lo mismo que a mí._

 _A ella le extrajo toda y cada una de sus gotas de sangre y la dejó en el suelo junto a sus compañeros._

 _Con toda la fuerza que tuve, tome la cuchilla que se me fue arrebatada de las manos y corrí hacia él, tratando de vengarla._

 _Estaba a punto de clavársela en el pecho, pero una fuerza me impedía hacerlo, desviando la cuchilla, intenté hacerlo una vez más, pero fue inútil._

– _No puedo creer que siendo Inuyasha Taisho, el mejor cazador de vampiros, no sepas lo esencial acerca de nosotros… Los vampiros no pueden matar otros de su misma especie…– se burló, claro que supuestamente yo era el mejor, pero eso solo lo sabían los pocos cazadores que habían y esos malditos chupasangre – Solo los vivos matan a los muertos… Bienvenido a la familia…_

 _Me quedé pasmado… claro que no lo sabía… tantos años de creer que lo sabía todo sobre ellos, años en los que me regodeé de mi experiencia matándolos, jamás me perdonaría no saber aquella información tan valiosa… caí en el suelo y me arrastré hacia mi florecilla que yacía marchita a un lado del carruaje, observando ambos agujeros en su yugular con dolor, el maldito se reía mientras se subía a su caballo y volvía por donde vino mientras sus compañeros se evaporaron con el aire._

 _Logró su cometido… logró vencer al mejor cazador, su objetivo: Mi punto más débil y vulnerable, mi adorada Kikyo, ella que no era culpable de nada, ella que no sabía de mi profesión, más que pasatiempo. Yo sabía que no debía involucrarla en mi vida, que correría peligro, pero si la dejaba con su familia, probablemente su prometido la hubiera rechazado ya que su pureza había desaparecido siendo yo la causa._

 _¡Qué tontos fuimos al pensar que nos habíamos liberado de todos!_

 _¡Qué estúpido fui al pensar que aquel sujeto de mirada rojiza dejaría de perseguirme si me retiraba de mi lugar de nacimiento y si abandonaba mis funciones como protector del pueblo!_

 _Pero entre lágrimas y ante el cuerpo de mi adorada Kikyo, prometí que no desistiré hasta ver a Naraku Valence muerto por mis propias manos._

* * *

Haber... Es la primera vez que hago una super-investigación jajaja... bueno... espero que les haya gustado... No tengo pensado escribir muchos capítulos de esta historia, ya que serán 5, 6 o 7 máximo :)

Dejen un review! Acepto críticas constructivas n/n jejeje pero no acepto reviews que digan: "Me encantaba hasta que apareció kikyo..."¬¬

Bye :3 (Algo más?... emmm... dejen reviews!... ah, no, eso ya lo dije :p), ahora sí... Bye :)

By: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen 7w7 pero si la historia :D es de mi propia autoría, escrita por mi propia manito a través de mi laptop :3**

Aquí estáaaaaaa el primer capítulo :D, espero que les guste mucho :3

Gracias a todas las que leyeron este fic... Las amo!... como es un fic corto lo publicaré en Sábado o Domingo, ¿Sí?

Las respuestas de los reviews al final :3

Ahora...

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 _ **Save me**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 _Agosto 2014_

El bar estaba lleno de hombres, ya sean borrachos o a punto de.

Las luces iluminaban el recinto mientras la música resonaba alegre junto a las diferentes conversaciones o expresiones de triunfo.

Las bebidas venían en vasos grandes de vidrio y se iban vacíos para volverse a llenar hasta el borde, el aroma del alcohol se sentía por todas partes junto al nauseabundo olor de los cigarros.

Un hombre entra lentamente por la puerta de aquel bar solo para caballeros -como a la antigua-, nadie parecía fijarse en _él_.

Se acercó a la barra y se sentó al lado de un encapuchado muchacho que bebía como si no hubiera probado gota de agua alguna -por lo menos ese día-.

Se sentía un tanto cansado. No siempre se puede entrar al banco de sangre y salir con más de media docena de aquel líquido vital, pero _él_ hacía todo lo posible por saciar su hambre de esa manera y no aprovecharse de inocentes, y así fueran personas de mal vivir, no se atreve a morder a nadie, ni siquiera por necesidad.

El muchacho a su lado parecía que se iba a parar pero al intentarlo se tambalea y _él_ lo sostiene en una reacción involuntaria.

Desgraciadamente la capucha del muchacho se cae, dejando ver una gran mata de cabellos azabaches ondulados. Sus ojos chocolates estaban dilatados y amenazaban con cerrarse de a poco.

Vaya que tomó bastante -o no resistía el licor-, se decía a sí mismo mientras la observaba de a poco, aquella mujer -vestida de hombre- era muy hermosa, no lo negaba, sus pestañas eran largas y rizadas, su piel blanca, su dulce aroma a rosas le llegaba hasta la fosas nasales combinada con el de los tragos haciendo de ella un manjar para sus fosas nasales , y sus rojos labios tentadores para cualquiera que la notara, mas, eso no sucedía, y era una suerte, ya que si notaban que él ayudaba a entrar a una mujer en aquel bar de prestigio, sería vetado de por vida y eso sería un gran inconveniente para él.

La chica se veía inocente y sin fuerzas, una presa perfecta para él, mas no se aprovecharía de ella… por esta vez, dejaría ir a su "comida"… pero ese era justamente el problema, no la podía dejar ir ya que ni siquiera sus piernas accedían a pararse.

Miró a su alrededor. Ni el bartender les hacía caso.

Sin saber que más hacer, le volvió a esconder el cabello y la paró, de tal manera, que parecía que él solo la ayudaba a caminar, pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, y el otro por su cintura -que a juzgar por el tacto, era delgada-.

Al salir, el aire frío lo recibió, erizándole la piel, levantando alguno de sus cabellos.

Las veredas estaban vacías y el entorno silencioso, como si todo se hubiera concentrado en el bar, pero su Audi rojo no era el único coche aparcado frente al lugar.

La recostó en la parte trasera, colocándole su chaqueta de cuero como almohada, y él se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

La contempló por un momento a través del retrovisor sin poder contenerse.

Se parecía tanto a ella que… No… claro que no, su amada murió, no dejó descendencia, por lo que ella no puede ser su familiar.

Pero todo coincidía, a excepción del color de la piel, el cabello y la forma de los ojos… ¿No será que?... No, para nada…

Se negó a si mismo mentalmente y sacó del bolsillo de su camisa blanca el manojo de llaves, para tomar rumbo a la que había sido su casa desde hace dos años.

-.-

Sentía un profundo dolor en la cabeza, era como si miles de agujas le penetraran profundamente en el cerebro, haciéndose imposible el hecho de que ella pudiera pensar un poco.

El olor de huevos con tocino estaba en el aire, provocando que su estómago se removiera levemente.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando ella en la noche para ir a un bar en donde se prohibía la entrada a las mujeres?

Con pereza, movió su mano, aún con los ojos cerrados, tanteando en la suave superficie.

¿Estaba en una cama?... se asustó y dirigió una de sus manos a su cuerpo. Se sintió aliviada al notar que seguía con su ropa y no había hecho nada indebido… pero… ¿Por qué estaba en una cama? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?... ¡Ni siquiera era su habitación!

Ante ese último pensamiento, se sentó de golpe y la punzada en la cabeza se volvió más intensa y dolorosa.

– No deberías de levantarte de esa manera luego de la borrachera de ayer – Una voz grave salió de uno de los costados de la habitación.

Recorrió con la mirada cada esquina, hasta que lo vio.

Un hombre de larga cabellera plateada y ojos ¿Dorados? -ojos así no existían, ¿O sí?- sentado en una silla en la esquina derecha alejada a la cama donde estaba ella, vistiendo informalmente con un polo blanco pegado a lo que parecían ser músculos -no muy pronunciados, pero lo suficiente como para reconocer que era fuerte- y un par de jeans negros junto a zapatillas converse negras desgastadas.

Su mirada era profunda y parecía que la miraba desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

En el buró junto a él había una bandeja con -exactamente- los alimentos que ella había podido percibir con su olfato, añadiéndole un vaso con algo que parecía ser zumo de naranja y aparte otro vaso con agua.

Su estómago volvió a reaccionar, tapándose al instante la boca. Aquel hombre fue en su ayuda con una velocidad increíble y la llevó hasta el baño, donde ella pudo vomitar y luego enjuagarse la boca del mal sabor, para después, sentarla de nuevo en la cama donde despertó.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas? Ni siquiera me conoces… – dijo ella, mientras recibía la bandeja con comida que él había tomado del buró para hacerle el favor de ponerlo en sus piernas.

– Una persona solo bebe para besar a otra…, o para matar a alguien… – respondió él, sentándose en el mismo lugar de antes.

La miraba comer con rapidez luego de su respuesta, como si quisiera omitir explicaciones. Aunque no quisiera le encontraba un gran parecido con su amada fallecida… no lograba comprender aquel parecido, sin embargo, y a pesar de todas las preguntas que él parecía querer hacerle, se decidió por una sola.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó de improvisto sin dejar de mirarla.

– Kagome… Toguchi – murmuró con gran pesar, deteniendo el trayecto del vaso del zumo naranja a su boca – pero no me siento orgullosa de portar ese apellido en este momento.

– ¿La hija de Mukotsu Toguchi? – preguntó perplejo… No, en absoluto podía ser hija de ese desgraciado.

– Por desgracia…

– Pero no te pareces en nada a él... digo, sin ofender – no comprendía… El vicepresidente de la empresa de su -también convertido en vampiro- hermano no podía tener comparación con ella… la forma de sus caras, los ojos, todo era diferente.

– No te preocupes, me lo dicen a menudo por lo que ya estoy acostumbrada… – se quedó pensativa un rato y volvió a hablar – Por sea caso, habrás visto en las noticias la muerte de mi padre.

– ¿Muerte? – consternado, encendió el plasma que tenía en su habitación frente a la cama.

 _"… Así, el gran imperio de la familia Toguchi se verá afectada por la muerte del patriarca, Mukotsu Toguchi, aunque, mucha gente especula sobre la desaparición de la hermana menor y la gran herencia que recibió la mayor, Yura Toguchi… testigos afirman que Kagome, la menor, estuvo en el lugar del asesinato, pero los forenses nos dijeron que sus huellas no se encuentran en el arma, por lo que se descartó un posible parricidio por la fortuna de esta familia…"_

La mujer de cabello rubio que anunciaba la noticia, mostraba imágenes del lugar del crimen.

Ni siquiera él creía que Kagome lo hubiese hecho, no tenía pinta de poder matar a nadie, y no era por juzgar por la apariencia, pero cualquiera que la viese diría lo mismo que él está pensando… en su inocencia.

– Supongo que luego de esto me echarás, ¿Verdad? – preguntó ella con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

– ¿Por eso estuviste bebiendo ayer?... Tú viste morir a tu padre ¿No es así? – preguntó al azar, de hecho, un fuerte impulso quiso que fuera hasta ella y la consolara, pero se resistió y preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

– No sé qué hago contándole estas cosas a alguien que no conozco – se limpió las lágrimas con una de sus mangas.

– Porque soy tu única esperanza… – caminó hasta ella y se paró frente a ella, levantando su mano derecha – Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, y quisiera ayudarte con tus problemas.

* * *

Jejeje para quienes no hayan entendido, en las partes donde decía _él_ se referían a Inuyasha :3

Ahora con los reviews!

mariposita-chan: Gracias por leer, sí, la verdad es que desde hace mucho quise hacer un fic en el que Kikyo sea la buena, pero en mi loca mente no cabía la posibilidad, ya que antes odiaba a Kikyo y blah blah, claro que ahora ya no, y me pareció que debía darle un descanso a Kikyo de ser la mala :3

dianasofiaprincesita: ¿En serio te atrapé?, gracias :3 eso significa mucho para mí y aquí está la actualización, espero que te haya gustado :3

ley1030: ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Gracias, aquí está el otro capítulo :3 Espero verte por aquí de nuevo :D

Anglica: Muchas gracias :3 y ¿ya vez?, esta vez no me he tardado mucho con la actualización :3 es un fic corto así que las actualizaciones serán por semana :D

Jaina Taisho: ¡Adivinaste! ¿Te gusta esa película? Yo la adoro :3 De hecho esa es la razón por la que investigué bastante, me aseguré que el prólogo sea en los años en que Abraham Lincoln rondaba los 9 años, pero que coincidía con la edad de Henry Sturgess, el vampiro que lo ayudó a vengar la muerte de su madre en el moment cuando iba en el carruaje con su prometida y Adan, el líder de los vampiros, lo atacó (pausa para respirar)... en fin, no me estoy copiando de la película, la tomo como mi inspiración para escribir :3 jajaja y no digo que hayas dicho que es una copia, solo lo digo por sea caso, ¿Sí? :3 y bueno, aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado :3

JessM21: Jajaja... por eso decía que era Inukag por si alguien se confundía al leer este prólogo :p , pero espero que te haya gustado desde el principio :D

Bellk: Saludos para ti también :D Me alegro mucho de que este fic te llamara la atención :D Aquí está la actualización y espero que te haya gustado :3

Ahora...

¿Qué pasará después?

¿Qué pasará con Kagome?

¿Por qué no se apellida Higurashi?

Léanlo en el siguiente capítulo de este fic :3

Dejen reviews!

Bye :3 (Algo más?... emmm... dejen reviews!... ah, no, eso ya lo dije :p), ahora sí... Bye :)

By: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen 7w7 pero si la historia :D es de mi propia autoría, escrita por mi propia manito a través de mi laptop :3**

Aquí estáaa el segundo capítulo :D, espero que les guste mucho :3

Gracias a todas las que leyeron este fic... Las amo!... También a los(as) que agregaron esta historias a sus favoritos y alertas...me hacen muy feliz :3... también gracias a aquellos(as) lectores(as) silenciosos(as)... niños y niñas, ¡no muerdo! Dejen un review y así sabré si les gustó! :3

Las respuestas de los reviews al final :3

Ahora...

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 _ **Save me**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

– Porque soy tu única esperanza… – caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, levantando su mano derecha – Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, y quisiera ayudarte con tus problemas.

– ¿Esperanza?, ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con interés.

– ¿Tú viste cómo era el asesino de tu padre?

– De hecho, no, ya que llevaba una capucha, pero si algo pude vislumbrar fueron sus ojos… – habló, tratando de recordar lo vivido – esos ojos rojos que miraban con asco a mi padre como si fuera un ser que jamás debió nacer… como si lo odiara, pero en el entorno de mi padre jamás había visto a ese sujeto como para que lo conociera, luego de eso de que aquel hombre escapara me acerqué a mi padre y todo su cuello estaba lleno de sangre.

Ya sabía quién era.

Desde que le había dicho que el que mató a su padre tenía ojos rojos, no dudó que era…

– Naraku…

– ¿Quién?

– Ese es el nombre del asesino de tu padre… Naraku Valence – murmuró apagando la televisión y lanzó un rápido suspiro.

– ¿Lo conoces?

Se empezó a reír con sarcasmo… ¿Conocerlo?... más que eso… pero no se lo diría…

– A ver niñita…

– ¿A quién le dices así?, para tu información hace tres meses acabo de cumplir veintidós años – sonrió triunfante – Y tú, ¿Cuántos?, ¿Veinte o veintiuno?

– No te agradaría saber cuántos años tengo – siseó – Bueno, continuando con lo que te iba a decir… ¿Crees en las historias de terror?

– Soy anti-terror – murmuró burlonamente acabando sus tocinos, y dejando la bandeja en el buró.

– Esta bien, probaré con otra cosa – pensó – ¿Crees en los vampiros?

– ¿Vampiros? – Le miró seria para luego estallar en risas – ¿Hablas del conde Drácula, libros como Entrevista con el vampiro y películas como Crepúsculo?, no me malinterpretes, me gusta todo eso, pero de ahí a creer en que existen… – siguió con sus carcajadas, pero al percatarse de que el semblante de Inuyasha no demostraba ni un solo ápice de diversión decidió callarse.

– Hablo en serio Kagome, ¿Crees en ellos?

– Pues… no.

– Pues aunque no lo creas, él es uno de los vampiros más buscados desde hace muchos años y…

– Wow, Wow, Wow… ¿Sólo por eso me quieres ayudar? – se levantó de la cama y lo miró dolorida.

Incrédulamente observó como la tristeza opacaba sus ojos.

– ¿No crees que habría otro motivo para ayudar a una desconocida?

– Pues… no sé… ayudar a una mujer desvalida tal vez… – se cruzó de brazos.

– Mira… te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de saber aquello que no le está permitido saber a los humanos, así que, si en verdad quieres vengar la muerte de tu "padre", entonces, lo primero que debes hacer es ayudarme a capturarlo, te doy dos minutos para decidir si cooperarás conmigo, si me dices que no, tranquilamente te puedo dejar ir y seguir con la mísera vida que podrás tener de aquí en adelante, pero si dices que sí…

– Sí.

Su incredulidad aumentó.

– ¿Acabas de decir que _sí_ sin escuchar lo que…?

– Te acabo de responder, ¿No es lo que importa?

Se quedó unos minutos callado y la volvió a inspeccionar… esos ojos desafiantes y valientes… de nuevo ella… de nuevo pudo ver a Kikyo en ella...

– Bien, sígueme – murmuró sin apastar su vista de ella.

¿Por qué cada vez que la miraba aparecía un extraño brillo en sus ojos dorados?... La hacían sentirse incómoda y… rara… como si la estuviera hipnotizando lentamente…

Inuyasha apartó su mirada de la de ella y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación.

– ¿Vienes?

Ella despertó de su ensoñación y asintió caminando detrás de él.

Caminaron por un pequeño y algo estrecho pasillo color crema con cuadros de pinturas vanguardistas, como _el Quilt_ de _Sonia Delaunay_ , sabía de ese cuadro porque a su padre le fascinaba el arte y muchas veces lo escuchaba -a escondidas- hablar con Yura sobre los cuadros que debería comprar en subastas(una de las pocas actividades que padre e hija compartían), también se quedó admirada por la gran variedad de pinturas, también barrocas y algunas abstractas, quedándose admirada por la belleza de estas.

Luego bajaron por una escalera de color marfil con fotografías de unas personas, de las cuales, ella pudo deducir que se trataba de la familia de Inuyasha, pero se notaba que el cuadro era muy antiguo, al igual que las imágenes.

Lo siguió hasta llegar a una puerta marrón que conducía al sótano.

Ella esperaba encontrarse con un simple sótano con muchas cajas desordenadas y llenas de polvo, con telarañas en el techo y un pequeño foco de luz a punto de malograrse, pero lo que se encontró la dejó sin palabras.

Aquel lugar parecía un calabozo antiguo, todo oscuro, pero con la excepción de que poseía una pequeña rendija por donde pasaba un pequeño rayito de luz, y con una antorcha en cada pared que Inuyasha comenzaba a prender con un fósforo, iluminando el lugar, y logrando ver toda una colección de armas, desde una pistola de cartucho, hasta la famosa MK18 y más; también un sinfín de espadas, dagas y cuchillos.

– Lo primero que debes saber es la palabra clave… "plata" – lo dijo mientras la invitaba a sentarse en un banco de madera, y él se acercaba a un estante atiborrado de libros, sacando uno en especial, antiguo de pasta gruesa, de color marrón y lo ponía frente a ella en la mesa de madera que estaba al centro. Lo abrió y buscó una página en específico – Aquí está… cuando Judas traicionó a Jesús recibió como paga 3 monedas de plata, por lo que la plata se considera como un símbolo de traición a Dios, pero a la vez, algo beneficioso, ya que al descubrirlo, los cazadores hicimos todo lo posible por asesinarlos a través su punto débil.

– Pensaba que todo ello de los vampiros era un mito – murmuraba mientras pasaba la página y observaba los dibujos de acuerdo al relato – ¿En serio me ayudarás a vengar a mi padre?

– Sí, aunque… – ¿Debía o no contarle sobre su vida pasada? A penas la conocía, ella le había relatado los motivos de su venganza, ¿Por qué no decirle los suyos?

– Aunque ¿Qué? – preguntó ojeando el libro.

– Nada, sólo pensaba que sería muy difícil enseñarte a manejar una pistola – mintió, pero sorprendentemente, su respuesta pareció convincente.

– No… no soy buena con las pistolas – admitió cerrando el libro – pero mi padre en sus tiempos libres me enseñaba esgrima y tiro con arco.

– ¿Podrías manejar una espada? – se sorprendió.

– Su-supongo.

– Pero tienes que darme los objetos de plata que tengas, debemos cubrir el filo de tu espada y de las flechas con plata fundida para que sean más eficaces.

– No tengo nada, o ¿Acaso no entendiste que mi hermana se había quedado con la fortuna de mi padre? Ella me odia, y si vuelvo a la casa me pone de patitas en la calle, ni siquiera sería capaz de darme mi ropa, y menos mi joyería

– Entonces yo te daré lo que necesitas, ¿Sí? – Ella asintió – pero prométeme que antes de que mates a Naraku, debes de cumplir con una serie de misiones que te daré para llegar hasta él… necesitas llamar su atención… necesitas tener cierto poder sobre él…

– ¿Poder? ¿A qué te refieres? – Se burló – ¿Como el poder del dinero?... mi padre tuvo mucho de eso y aun así lo mataron.

– Sígueme…

– ¿Para qué? – reclamó.

– Tu hazlo – ordenó Inuyasha, subiendo las escaleras.

-.-

Hacía mucho frío, suerte que aún tenía su casaca con capucha y sus pantalones un poco anchos, si no, se estuviera muriendo congelada.

La casa de Inuyasha era tan bonita por fuera como por dentro.

Ella creía que ambos se encontraban en la ciudad, ya que el bar en donde ella había estado se situaba en una de las zonas más peligrosas… Era el único lugar en donde nadie la buscaría… pero ambos estaban muy lejos, en el campo.

En ese momento, Inuyasha había conducido con su Audi por la autopista a kilómetros de la casa de él, para llegar al pie de una gran arboleda, donde se encontraron con una vista algo borrosa a causa de la baja niebla.

Inuyasha había llevado consigo un arco y un carcaj con diez flechas… ¿Para qué?... un total misterio, ya que cuando se lo había preguntado… pues… no había reaccionado nada bien.

 _– ¿Para qué las flechas y…?_

 _– ¡Sígueme y deja de joder con tus preguntas!_

– Toma – le entregó los objetos a ella despertándola de sus recuerdos – Párate aquí – le dijo mientras la dejaba estática en un pequeño claro – Quiero que le des a ese viejo árbol sin hojas que está apartado de toda la arboleda – Señaló, mientras lo observaba, estaba un poco lejos.

– Pero…

– ¿Y?... Sólo hazlo.

– Bien… – respiró profundamente, tensó la cuerda y lanzó, mas esta no se incrustó en el tronco.

– ¿Sólo eso?... Me dijiste que sabías manejar arco y flecha, ya veo que era mentira.

– ¡Claro que no!

– Entonces, dale al tronco del árbol, pero la flecha tiene que entrar hasta la mitad.

Asintió y volvió a suspirar de frustración, para luego tomar aire y volver a tirar la flecha, observando que ni siquiera había rozado su objetivo.

– No deberías tomarte tu tiempo.

– Sólo me concentro.

– ¡Concentrarte no sirve!... Si ese árbol fuera un vampiro real y tuvieras la oportunidad de darle un flechazo, ¿Tú crees que concentrarte te va a hacer falta?... No, tienes que lanzar y confiar en que tu flecha va a dar al centro… Lo único que lograrías al tomarte tu tiempo, es que en segundos se dé cuenta de tu presencia y te mate antes de que tú a él.

– Bien.

Sacó otra flecha, la tensó, cerró los ojos y la lanzó en el acto.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Pues…

– ¿Por qué carajo cierras los ojos?... Debes mirar aquello a que le vas a tirar, si no, ¿Cómo vas a saber que lo mataste?

– Ok – tomó la cuarta flecha.

– Menciona aquello que odias más y lanza.

– Odio… No haber tenido el valor de detener al que mató a mi padre – tensó el arco y tiró, logrando que la punta rozara el tronco.

– ¿En realidad? – se burló Inuyasha.

– Odio… Tener la responsabilidad de vengar su muerte – esta vez tensó el arco con ferocidad y logró que por la punta de la flecha se quedara en el tronco por unos momentos antes de volver a caer al suelo.

– Insuficiente.

– Odio pertenecer a la familia Toguchi – logró que la flecha se mantuviera ahí, pero no había entrado hasta la mitad.

– ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez!... ¡Grita que odias en verdad!

– ¡Odio mi vida! – tensó la cuerda hasta casi romperse y tiró con rapidez, logrando que la flecha se incrustara hasta más de la mitad en el tronco.

– El verdadero poder… Kagome… – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le susurraba en el oído – Viene del odio y la verdad… de todo aquello por lo que hemos pasado y no estamos dispuestos a volver a soportar… Aquí empezamos con el entrenamiento y ya no vas a poder dar marcha atrás.

* * *

Jejeje para quienes no hayan entendido, en las partes donde decía _él_ se referían a Inuyasha :3

Ahora con los reviews!

ley1030: Gracias! Aquí está el otro capítulo, espero que te haya gustado y sobre que sea un capítulo más largo, jajaja, estoy trabajando en eso :D

mariposita-chan: Bueno, aquí está la continuación, que bien que te haya gustado el capi anterior, en cuanto a Kikyo, bueno, jajaja aún estando muerta va a causar algunos problemitas que jajaja... mejor dejaré que lo leas en los capítulos que siguen :D Espero verte por aquí de nuevo

Anglica: Gracias! Gracias! Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior, Cuídate tu también :D

Ahora...

¿Qué sorpresas se traerá Inuyasha con el entrenamiento?

Otra vez... ¿Por qué Kagome no se apellida Higurashi?

¿Inuyasha estará dispuesto a contarle sobre sus experiencias pasadas?

¿Debió Kagome confiar ciegamente en Inuyasha?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo... He aquí un pequeño adelanto:

 _Capítulo 3_

 _– ¡Tranquilo! Me estoy esforzando..._

 _– Es obvio que no lo suficiente_ _– dijo mientras se mantenía ignorante al enojo que provocaba en ella._

 _– ¿Por qué no me dejas de joder?_ _– se acercó a él y lo miró furiosa._

 _– Porque es muy divertido verte enojada_ _– murmuró bajando su rostro hasta tenerlo a una distancia considerada del de ella, obteniendo un sonrojo de parte de Kagome._

 _"Pero ¿Por qué carajos dije eso?" pensó Inuyasha frunciendo las cejas sin poder dejar de observarla._

 _..._

Dejen reviews!

Bye :3 (Algo más?... emmm... dejen reviews!... ah, no, eso ya lo dije :p), ahora sí... Bye :)

By: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen 7w7 pero si la historia :D es de mi propia autoría, escrita por mi propia manito a través de mi laptop :3**

Aquí estáaa el tercer capítulo :D, espero que les guste mucho :3

Gracias a todas las que leyeron este fic... Las amo!... También a los(as) que agregaron esta historias a sus favoritos y alertas...me hacen muy feliz :3... también gracias a aquellos(as) lectores(as) silenciosos(as)... niños y niñas, ¡no muerdo! Dejen un review y así sabré si les gustó! :3

Lo lamento por no actualizar durante toda una semana, pero tuve problemas que involucran un hospital, además está que entre mi trabajo y los estudios no tengo suficiente tiempo para escribir, pero voy a continuar el fic de todas maneras... y los capítulos se extenderán ligeramente, ahora serán uno contando el epílogo :D

Las respuestas de los reviews al final :3

vvvv: presente

 _vvvv_ : recuerdos

" _vvv"_ : pensamientos

Ahora...

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 _ **Save me**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

¿Qué carajos le sucedía?

Luego de practicar con el arco y flecha la había estado probando con la espada y dándole más consejos para que su manejo sea más fácil.

Así empezaban a pasar los días, en la mañana practicaban el tiro con arco y por la tarde la espada, para ello le había dado una de las habitaciones para que ella durmiera a gusto, pero pasado una semana, en el momento en que ya casi estaba anocheciendo…

 _– ¡Así no!... – había gritado él a sus espaldas – Maldición Kagome, hazlo como te dije… es muy fácil, solo rueda una vez en el piso, te paras rápidamente y de pones a la espalda del vampiro y le das la estocada en donde está su corazón, y punto – había hecho la demostración._

 _– ¡Tranquilo! Me estoy esforzando…_

 _– Es obvio que no lo suficiente – dijo mientras se mantenía ignorante al enojo que estaba provocando en ella._

 _– ¿Por qué no me dejas de joder? – se acercó y lo miró furiosa._

 _– Porque es muy divertido verte enojada – murmuró bajando su rostro hasta tenerlo a una distancia considerada del de ella, obteniendo un sonrojo por parte de Kagome_

 _"Pero, ¿Por qué carajos dije eso?" pensó Inuyasha frunciendo las cejas sin poder dejar de observarla…_

 _Ella estaba sonrojada y tampoco dejaba de mirarlo – ¿Por-Por qué mejor no dejamos esto por hoy y vamos a dormir? – tartamudeó._

 _– Si… mejor – dijo él cortante alejándose de ella._

A partir de ese día no la hablaba mucho, y si ella le preguntaba algo, él le respondía con monosílabos.

Dos semanas después, ella había amanecido, se duchó, se cepilló los dientes y el cabello, se había puesto un vestido con flores de color rojo, anaranjado y amarillo -que misteriosamente Inuyasha le había dado- y luego fue a preparar el desayuno, y dado el hecho de que ella odiaba cocinar, era un progreso –y también el hecho de que el único que cocinara sería Inuyasha–.

Ella quería empezar el día dándole un buen desayuno, a modo de agradecimiento por ayudarla -a su manera, pero la ayudaba-, y entrenarla… había muchas cosas que no sabía en cuanto a peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo y pequeños secretos en cuanto a los puntos débiles de los vampiros… a veces sentía que estaba obteniendo información más de la necesaria, pero también de que necesitaba saber más… no de los demás vampiros… pero si de Inuyasha… no hablaba nada acerca de él mismo, más bien, él le preguntaba acerca de la familia Toguchi, como si Mukotsu no fuera su padre y ella perteneciera a otra familia.

Había servido un par de huevos para ella y un par para él y había exprimido con sus propias manos unas cinco naranjas que encontró guardadas en una gaveta y que -a juzgar por su aspecto- se veían muy ricas, por lo que decidió hacer un rico jugo de naranja para ambos.

Esperó a que él bajara a tomar desayuno, y cuando lo hizo lo primero que pudo observar en él fue lo rápido que cambiaba de humor…

Él había aparecido con unos shorts rojos y sin camisa, y al ver lo que Kagome había preparado se asombró, luego se puso a pensar y recordó cuando él era hijo de los sirvientes y se despertaba tarde para empezar con sus obligaciones en la casa de los Higurashi, siempre le echaban la bronca, pero luego cuando lo mandaban a la cocina, se daba con la sorpresa de que Kikyo lo esperaba allí -aunque no tenía que estar ahí realmente por ser hija de los señores- con el mismo tipo de desayuno que Kagome le había preparado en ese mismo momento… con huevos y jugo de naranja recién exprimido en la mesa… con la misma sonrisa, esos mismo ojos marrones… entonces se había puesto furioso y se acercó a ella con los ojos ardiendo de furia.

– ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste?

– El desayuno – respondió ella molesta – ¿O acaso no tienes ojos para ver?

– Y se puede saber ¿Quién te dijo que lo hicieras?

– Yo sólo quería…

– No tienes que hacer nada de esto aquí, es mi casa – dijo volteándose para no verla – si quieres hacer el desayuno me tienes que avisar… para hacer algo aquí me tienes que decir y…

– Y ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso para ir al baño también te tengo que preguntar?... ¡Esto sólo era una manera de agradecerte! ¡Tonto! – gritó Kagome, para retirarse del lugar y salir de la casa.

Inuyasha solo suspiró y trató de calmarse… debía de disculparse con ella… Kagome ni siquiera sabía lo que él había vivido con Kikyo y aun así se molestó con ella.

Salió de la casa pero no la encontró, por lo que le dio una vuelta a su patio -sí seguía solo con los shorts- y se la encontró dándole golpes con sus puños a un árbol.

– Es un tonto… ¿Yo que culpa tenía si sólo hice el desayuno? – lanzó otro puñetazo.

Se quedó mirándola y… admirándola… veía como con fuerza golpeaba el árbol y al parecer no sentía dolor, más bien, lo hacía por furia.

No quería aceptar todo aquello que ella empezaba a despertar en él… Algo fuerte e intenso que jamás… JAMÁS… quería volver a sentir, y que con sus poderes parecía hacerse más fuerte cada momento… con tan sólo mirarla se la imaginaba a ella en una cama con él encima y… ¡Joder!... ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿O es que los años de celibato lo querían volver un adicto al sexo?... Obviamente no era homosexual para admitir que la presencia de la chica lo afectaba, pero no lo diría en voz alta… por eso se había distanciado de ella… desde esa vez en que le había dicho que era divertido verla enojada se sentía raro con Kagome… y ni siquiera le iba a decir eso… le iba a decir que _era hermosa cuando se enojaba_ … Pero felizmente su cabeza reaccionó a tiempo y cambió sus palabras.

Ella repentinamente se dio cuenta de su presencia y se volteó y lo miró.

Ella tampoco era lesbiana y admitía que convivir con él se hacía una maldita tortura y se preguntaba, ¿Por qué carajos era tan sexi?, Tenía un cuerpo de infarto, y ella solo había tenido un novio en toda su puta vida por la culpa de Yura que le hacía bullying en el colegio, por ello, cuando su hermana salió de la secundaria, ella se sintió libre y recién pudo tener por novio a Houyo, un chico guapo, pero flaco, motivo por el cuál, las burlas de Yura no cesaban ni cuando ella cumplió dieciocho años… pero Inuyasha era fuerte y fornido, con músculos pero no tantos… con hombros anchos, caderas estrechas y un buen… BUEN… y sin exagerar… redondeado culo… _simplemente perfecto_ … físicamente hablando claro.

De repente el sonido de un automóvil acabó con el incómodo silencio que se cernía entre ambos, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha rodeó la casa al escuchar el sonido de los caballos de fuerza del Ferrari de su mejor amigo.

Kagome observó como el ojidorado se había ido caminando rápidamente hasta el frente de la casa y decidió seguirlo.

– ¡Inuyasha!... Tengo noticias para ti y ¡Wow! ¿Quién es esa hermosa señorita? – lo ignoró y fue a por la chica, la tomó de las manos, se las besó y dijo la frase que le había dicho a muchas otras mujeres – Buenos días hermosa dama, ¿No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Ella titubeó.

– ¡Miroku!, dime que información vienes a traer pedazo de idiota o te golpeo – dijo con una falsa serenidad.

Miroku, el joven de cabello negro atado en una pequeña cola baja, con ojos celestes, un par de pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color, camisa color azul y una bata blanca de laboratorio encima, miró a su amigo y suspiró… Nunca le dejaba coquetear con las chicas.

Fue corriendo hasta su auto y sacó un montón de papeles.

– Debemos hablar sobre lo que me mandaste a investigar – murmuró serio – Pero antes, amigo, por favor, vete a poner un par de pantalones que la chica se va a convertir en un hermoso tomate maduro con la vista que le estás dando.

Kagome, al verse descubierta mirándolo desde que Miroku se había acercado a ella, se ruborizó más y se fue caminando rápidamente hasta la casa.

– ¡Eres un…!

– Inuyasha… – dijo frunciendo las cejas – ¿Ella es la joven?

– Sí.

– ¡Wow!, Entonces tus sospechas eran ciertas, te voy a explicar la mitad aquí y el resto adentro, ¿Sí?

– ¡Dilo ahora Miroku!

– Ven – le susurró, Inuyasha se acercó más a Miroku y este le dijo en voz baja – Ella si es… una Higurashi.

-.-

Uy… sentía tanta vergüenza en ese momento que había decidido quedarse en la habitación hasta el fin del mundo.

¡No!... ¡Claro que no!... ella saldría y enfrentaría ese bochornoso momento.

Salió del lugar con dirección al baño para refrescarse un poco la cara, pero para ello tenía que pasar por el barandal del segundo piso hasta el otro lado.

Iba pensando en el amigo de Inuyasha… era bastante guapo pero lamentablemente no era de su tipo.

 _–_ Y eso es todo, la lista de los desgraciados y todo lo demás está en estos papeles – escuchó Kagome cuando iba a cruzar y se quedó parada, se asomó un poquito y vio a Miroku entregándole el grupo de hojas que había sacado antes de su Ferrari.

– ¿Sólo eso? – preguntó Inuyasha, sin saber que alguien estaba escuchando su conversación.

– Es todo lo que pude recopilar, lo demás aún sigue en análisis – vio como el pelinegro frunció el ceño y preguntó – ¿Ella ya sabe que tú eres…?

– No, y no tiene por qué saber más de lo que le voy a decir… Apúrate con los resultados del ADN, quiero estar cien por ciento seguro de que ella es… – dejó de hablar del peli plateado, ella observó como él había movido levemente su nariz y miró en su dirección – ¿Kagome?

Ella salió de su escondite y preguntó – ¿Me llamabas Inuyasha?

– Eh… Sí… ¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí?

– De hecho iba a bajar, acabo de salir de mi habitación… Joven Miroku, ¿Desea algo de beber?

– De hecho no señorita Kagome, la dejo para que Inuyasha hable con usted – dijo y se retiró rápidamente.

– ¿De qué me tienes que hablar Inuyasha?

– De tu primera misión…

– Voy por Nara…

– No, Naraku no… si queremos atraer su mirada primero debemos de empezar desde abajo, este… – le dio uno de los papeles con la imagen de un hombre alto, sin cabello y con un buen porte – es Renkotsu Patson, tiene su propia tienda en la que arregla electrodomésticos en la ciudad, según sus expedientes, él tiene veintiocho años, pero en realidad tiene cien años, es parte de un grupo considerado como la mano derecha de Naraku en el que se involucran todos estos hombres.

Ella observó a las demás imágenes… _Bankotsu Kanson…Hakudoshi Leandon… Jakotsu Strauss…_ _Ginkotsu Pryton… Kyokotsu Lorens…_ Todos ellos aparentando ser un boticario, vendedor de carne, incluso uno de ellos sacerdote, eran unos vampiros de sangre fría que no dudaban en matar a los cazadores que se le pongan en frente,

– Tenemos que ir a la central ahora – la tomó de la mano, omitiendo la electricidad que le causó su tacto, y la llevó hasta la cochera donde su carro los aguardaba – Debes alistarte, te mandaremos vestida como ama de casa y tendrás armas escondidas, pero como Miroku piensa que las mías son anticuadas, él te dará de las que él fabrica.

– ¿La central? – preguntó abriendo la puerta y sentándose en el cómodo asiento del copiloto.

– La base de los cazadores – murmuró, abriendo la puerta de la cochera con un control y avanzando hasta quedar afuera para, con el mismo control, cerrar la cochera – Con el tiempo, la tecnología cambió ese lugar convirtiéndolo a ojos de los demás en un "Centro de Experimentos Tecnológicos", donde se hacían las pruebas para celulares, computadoras, laptops del futuro, incluso las pruebas para poner en el mercado a todo _Apple_ fueron allí, pero solo los que conocemos la verdadera existencia de los cazadores ahí dentro somos los que trabajamos ahí…

– Ah, ahora entiendo lo de tu Audi y el Ferrari de Miroku – dijo despreocupadamente reclinándose en el asiento, observando por la ventana como la casa de Inuyasha se hacía pequeña cada vez que se alejaban por la autopista.

– ¿Qué pensabas de mi Audi?

– Pues… Que te lo habías robado – se empezó a reír levemente – Es que como solo conozco esta casa y nunca mencionabas en donde trabajas, entonces… – lo volteó a mirar y se sonrojó al sentir su insistente mirada – Lo siento…

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó volviendo su mirada al camino.

– Por… juzgarte antes de conocerte, ya que cuando te vi por primera vez eras muy lindo, pero me dabas un poquito de miedo porque pensaba que… – ella se sonrojó y se tapó la boca tratando de no mirar a Inuyasha, ¡Joder! Siempre se ponía a hablar rápido de cosas que ella no quería hablar pero inconscientemente lo hacía.

– Pensabas que… – insistió él con una gran sonrisa. _"Piensa que soy lindo… Espera, ¿Por qué sonrío como tarado?_ Pensó él.

– Nada… no… No pensaba na-nada – Respondió.

Y no volvieron a hablar en todo el camino.

-.-

– Hola, soy Koga, amigo de este jodido tipo, y ¿Tú eres?...

– Kagome… Kagome Toguchi.

Koga se quedó helado.

Inuyasha y Kagome habían llegado al gran edificio que ocupaba toda una cuadra entera. Toda la construcción se veía extraña, las paredes parecían espejos en los que parecían ser el primer y segundo piso y luego los dos pisos que le seguían eran de un cristal que se veía grueso y resistente, siguiendo el mismo patrón hasta el techo, en donde unos paneles solares ocupaban la mitad del espacio derecho, dejando el lado izquierdo libre, la entrada era conformada por un par de puertas de cristal que se abrieron cuando Inuyasha pasó una tarjeta negra por una ranura secreta, y por fuera, encima de las puertas había una pantalla por donde pasaban anuncios de objetos tecnológicos, información que todo público debe saber y sus usos.

Por dentro, los pisos del recibidor parecían hechos con baldosas blancas y las paredes con una interesante textura de piedras negras. Había una fuente color negra en el centro y las ventanillas por donde un par de mujeres atendían llamadas también eran negras.

Pero ahí no pasaba mucha gente.

Uno que otro hombre con bata blanca, pero después nada… Y ella que pensaba que solo vería personas con saco y corbata, pero no.

Pasaron al ascensor y subieron al quinto piso en donde todas las personas parecían reunidas allí… Se sentía incómoda con todos esos ojos que la miraban e inspeccionaban… hasta que un joven de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta y de ojos azules se le acercó… pero al decirle quién era ella se alejó.

– ¡Miroku! – gritó Koga molesto.

Inuyasha la condujo al círculo de personas y la presentó, observando como Miroku y Koga discutían en voz baja y el oji-celeste señalaba a Inuyasha constantemente.

– Ella es Kagome… Toguchi – los demás empezaron a hablar al oír decir su apellido – Ahora trabajará como una de nosotros, por lo que, todo lo que saben de los objetivos se lo deben decir a ella… su misión la cumplirá esta tarde y necesito que le digan todos sus puntos débiles y posibles momentos en los que pueda a atacar… Hoyo, Miroku, Koga y yo la acompañaremos, será su primera misión y NO QUIERO… que se sienta desprotegida… ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron y la reunión se acabó.

– Pensé que solo iríamos los dos… – dijo en voz baja.

– No se puede… Por lo menos en las dos primeras misiones te tienen que acompañar tres cazadores…

– Solo espero que me dejen matarlo a MÍ… y no se entrometan, porque en el poco tiempo que te llevo conociendo, Inuyasha, serías capaz de entrar a matar al vampiro con tus propias manos…

 _"Si tan sólo pudiera matarlos…"_ pensó él, suspirando, le iba a responder, pero Miroku y Koga lo llamaron hasta donde estaban.

– Kagome, ven – la llevó a una de las oficinas y le dijo – toca esa puerta, ahí está Sango Andrews, ella te apoyará en tu disfraz y todo lo que necesites, no te preocupes por tus flechas y tu espada con hoja de plata, ya están aquí, se los di a Miroku antes de que se fuera, incluso antes de que aparecieras en nuestra conversación, ahora vuelvo – dijo rápidamente y se fue hasta donde sus amigos se veían molestos con él… Parece que se llevaría una gran… GRAN… reprimenda.

* * *

Que quede claro que no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales o lesbianas, pienso que son personas super buena onda :D y me caen muy bien :D

Ahora con los reviews!

ley1030: Gracias :D Claro que ya empezará el romance :p Chao!

Francis: Espero que te siga pareciendo interesante, ¡Gracias por leer!, y por esperar pacientemente :3

mariposita-chan: Uyyy, bueno aquí está la continuación y Sí, el entrenamiento ya empezó... y se acabó :p muy rapidín en un sólo capítulo :D Espero que también te guste este capitulo.

JainaTaisho: Yo también, la verdad, lloré mucho cuando mataron a su prometida T_T , Jajaja, las respuestas a las interrogantes se responderán a medida que pasen los capítulos. Nos leemos :D

Ahora...

¿Qué pasará en la primera misión de Kagome

Otra vez... ¿Por qué Kagome no se apellida Higurashi?

¿Inuyasha estará dispuesto a contarle sobre sus experiencias pasadas?

¿Debió Kagome confiar ciegamente en Inuyasha?

¿Qué le dirán Miroku y Koga a Inuyasha?

¿A Sango le caerá bien Kagome?

Y... ¿Qué pasará con Naraku?... ¿Sabrá sobre los planes de los cazadores?

Esto y mucho más, aquí en el fic: **"Save me"** :3

Dejen reviews!

Bye :3 (Algo más?... emmm... dejen reviews!... ah, no, eso ya lo dije :p), ahora sí... Bye :)

By: v-a-l-e-a-o-m-e


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen 7w7 pero si la historia :D es de mi propia autoría, escrita por mi cerebruto, a través de mi propia manito para llegar a mi laptop :3 ... en serio, si no pregúntenle al angelito en mi hombro derecho y al diablito en mi hombro izquierdo :p**

Aquí estáaa el cuarto capítulo :D, espero que les guste mucho :3

Gracias a todas las que leyeron este fic... Las amo!... También a los(as) que agregaron esta historias a sus favoritos y alertas...me hacen muy feliz :3... también gracias a aquellos(as) lectores(as) silenciosos(as)... niños y niñas, ¡no muerdo! Dejen un review y así sabré si les gustó! :3

Lamento haberme demorado tanto... échenle la culpa a mis exámenes, prácticas, proyectos, y a mi trabajo, que me tienen durmiendo a penas cuatro horas :'( ... en fin... ya volví con el capi y no saben lo que me costó encontrar un tiempito para escribir... pero todo por continuar el fic... no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias (y sí... los fics que están en mi bio los voy a terminar :'( sólo tenganme paciencia... ¡Be patient please! :D

-.-

vvvv: presente

 _vvvv_ : solo en este capítulo, esto representa lo que los chicos le dicen a Kag por el intercomunicador :D

" _vvv"_ : pensamientos

Ahora...

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 _ **Save me**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

– ¡Pase! - Kagome entró un poco asustada al escuchar la voz de la mujer molesta. - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

– Yo… Yo soy Kagome To…

– ¿Kagome?... No puede ser que seas tú…- Se paró de su asiento y se acercó a ella con rapidez, abrazándola con fuerza - Por fin te vuelvo a ver.

El rostro de Kagome no podría cambiar más ante el efusivo abrazo. Estaba sorprendida y asustada a la vez. Jamás la había visto, ni siquiera recordaba a alguien como ella, y de conocerla no se olvidaría de ella, estaba segura… Porque su abrazo le transmitía un fuerte sentimiento de protección y ternura, como si fuese la hermana que nunca tuvo -ya que Yura no era, para nada, un amor de hermana.-

– Lo siento haberte incomodado - Se separó de ella, haciendo que Kagome pudiera apreciar mejor su cabello castaño, lacio y reluciente, y sus ojos marrones claros - Soy Sango Taijiya… Sé que no me conoces pero yo a tí sí, soy una… Amiga de tu padre.

– ¿De Mukotsu?

– ¿Qué? ¡No!… Inuyasha no te dijo que…- Sango se quedó callada mirándome a los ojos, buscando algo en mi, como si pensara que le estoy mintiendo.- Lo voy a matar, juro que lo voy a matar por no haberte dicho nada, es un completo idiota…

La castaña salió de la oficina destilando furia por los poros, mientras que Kagome le seguía un tanto preocupada, ¿Por qué dos personas le decían que Inuyasha le tenía que decir algo importante?

Sango y Kagome subieron al ascensor, y mientras que una de ella se perdía en sus pensamientos, la otra lanzaba miles de improperios al aire.

Subieron hasta el último piso y cuando las puertas se abrieron, la pelinegra pudo vislumbrar el gran y espacioso lugar. Todo el piso estaba cubierto por una colchoneta color azul, en una esquina, había varias máquinas para hacer ejercicio, en otra esquina, estaban todos los implementos para practicar boxeo, en otra y habían varios tipos de arma blanca, como dagas de diferentes tamaños, todo muy ordenado y limpio.

En el centro de la habitación estaban Koga e Inuyasha, quienes no paraban de darse golpes y patadas, mientras que Miroku se mantenía como un espectador.

– ¡Inuyasha! Gran idiota, pelea conmigo que te voy a sacar todo lo baboso que tiene tu pequeño cerebro… - gritó Sango, empujando a Koga y tomando su lugar.

– Sango, ya basta – habló Miroku - Tú no eres así de violenta…– la aprisionó por la cintura y no la dejaba libre por más que ella se esforzaba.

– Y ¿Qué quieres que haga?, que esté feliz de que Inuyasha no le haya dicho nada a Kagome de su origen?

– ¿Mi origen?

– ¡Cállate Sango!, no creo que sea apropiado decirlo ahora, pero arruinaste mis planes.

– ¡Hey!, ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí? – Sango la miró, pero parecía que instantáneamente el enojo se le había desaparecido.

– Kagome… Lo que pasa es que…

– ¡Inuyasha! – apareció Hoyo – Vieron a Naraku… dicen que se dirige a la casa de Bankotsu, va acompañado de su hermana Kagura y un grupo de humanos, van a iniciarlos como vampiros.

El mencionado salió corriendo hacia un cuarto en donde varios hombres estaban concentrados en un montón de monitores que señalaban la posición del enemigo en un radar, otros mostraban coordenadas y habían tres que dejaban ver las imágenes de los vampiros.

– Sí… él… él fué…– susurra Kagome con la vista fija en el ser de ojos rojos – Él mató a Mu-Mukotsu…

Todos se quedaron callados y los ruidos venían solo de las máquinas.

– Y ¿Todos ustedes que están mirando?

Inmediatamente todos continuaron con sus quehaceres y dejaron de fijarse en la afligida chica.

– Kagome, sígueme, necesitas alistarte y que tu arco y tus flechas se escondan bien bajo tu ropa, no queremos que las personas se asusten al ver a una chica armada caminando por la calle.

– Bien.. bien...pero deja mi codo.

Él se fijó en la presión que ejercía su mano y la soltó.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la había estado sujetando durante el camino al vestidor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– _Objetivo A: 10 metros_ – habló Koga por el intercomunicador – _Enfermera, acércate con cuidado_.

– Copiado – respondió Kagome, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la primera "víctima"... _Bankotsu Kanson,_ con la mirada más inocente que podía poner.

Luego de llegar al acuerdo de que Kagome vestiría como enfermera para pasar desapercibida ante el boticario, le colocaron su mejorado arco -que poseía plata en ambas esquinas y ahora se podía plegar- en su muslo derecho y varias flechas en el muslo izquierdo, también, en en el folder que llevaba en la mano le colocaron una daga plateada que también se podía plegar.

Después hablaron sobre los nombres clave: Koga era Lobo, Inuyasha era Perro, Miroku era "Monje" y Kagome era "Enfermera", también, sobre lo cobarde que fue Hoyo para abogar por su seguridad al ser un "guardia de campo novato, pero experto en vigilancia desde la base" y quedarse en el centro para avisarles sobre los movimientos de Naraku... según Inuyasha, su seguridad se basaba en la cobardía y el miedo que sentía a que lo mataran.

– _Enfermera, recuerda la misión... No te acobardes ante él..._ – habló Inuyasha – _Bankotsu es débil ante las mujeres y sus ojos azules son hipnotizantes, ten cuidado mirarlos por mucho tiempo. ¿Entendido?_

– Copiado – Respondió y suspiró profundo al llegar a la puerta. Dio dos leves golpes, pero nadie apareció. Al cabo de dos minutos, volvió a dar otros dos golpes y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

– ¿Quién...? – Un hombre con una camisa blanca corta, jeans negros y zapatos del mismo color. Tenía un gran y hermoso cabello negro atado a una larga trenza... Ahora se daba cuenta de que ese "hombre", efectivamente podría atraer a sus víctimas con sus ojos... tan... hermosos... de... color... azul...

– _Enfermera, concéntrate_ – habló Miroku, mirando a su amigo Inuyasha, que se encontraba cerca, sentado en un restaurante al otro lado de la calle y disimulando que estaba leyendo un periódico, y arrugando el papel con la presión que ejercían sus manos.

Los tres estaban ubicados en tres puntos estratégicos: Mientras Inuyasha estaba dentro del restaurante fingiendo ser un comensal, Miroku se había disfrazado de abuelito y estaba sentado en un pequeño parque que se encontraba al lado derecho del restaurante, dándole de comer a las palomas... y Koga... bueno, él se había vestido de señora y estaba en el tejado de un edificio departamental que estaba al lado izquierdo del restaurante.

– Disculpe, pero, ¿Usted es el señor Kanson? – preguntó ella mirando su folder, como si quisiera verificar el nombre.

– Sí, soy yo – respondió él.

– Oh, bueno... Me mandan del hospital general para preguntar si aún tiene Aminoetil benceno* para abastecernos...

– ¿Quién te manda?

– _Dile que te manda el doctor Kyokotsu Lorens_ – dijo Koga.

– Me manda el doctor Lorens... Kyokotsu Lorens.

– Muy bien... pasa – dijo con voz severa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome entró a lo que parecía ser un espacioso consultorio de doctor en color marrón, con su respectivo escritorio y dos sillas¡, con varios cuadros en la pared de dizque honor a su trabajo, pero ninguna fotografía y un archivador muy grande con un letrero: "INVENTARIO DE MEDICINAS Y MÁS", también habían dos puertas más, uno debía ser el baño, y el otro... tendría que averiguarlo luego con los chicos.

Bankotsu caminó hasta su sillón de cuero y no se sentó.

– Dime Para qué has venido...

– ¿Disculpe? – preguntó ella parada al centro del lugar.

– No te hagas la tonta – respondió Bankotsu – No hueles a los químicos del hospital, y Kyokotsu no enviaría a otra persona por encargos, menos por cosas insignificantes como dopamina – se burló él – o... bueno... aminoetil benceno... ¿A quién quieres confundir?

En ese momento, ella saca su arco y una flecha y se lo lanza, pero este lo esquiva al instante.

Ella sacó dos flechas más y trató de dar en blanco pero Bankotsu era muy rápido.

En diez disparos sus flechas se habían acabado, y lamayoría se rompía o se quedaban incrustadas en distintos objetos e incluso en la pared.

– ¿En serio?... ¿Monje tenías que ponerme sólo diez flechas?... – preguntó ella sacando la daga y acercándose al vampiro para tratar de clavarle el arma en el corazón.

– _Lo lamento enfermera, pero pensé que con tus genes solo necesitarías tres flechas para matarlo._

– ¿Ge-genes? – el vampiro de ojos azules era muy escurridizo, pero por lo menos logró hacerle un corte de gravedad en su hombro derecho.

– _Monje imbécil..._ – murmuró Inuyasha – _Sabes que recién hace cuatro meses empezó su entrenamiento, debiste ponerle veinticinco como te dije._

– ¿Alguien quisiera explicarme de que genes habló el monje? – siguió ella, mientras lograba hacerle otro corte, esta vez en el brazo izquierdo, pero era inútil, ambos no me prestaban atención...

Seguía tratando de asestarle la daga cuando este desapareció misteriosamente...

– Oigan, dejen de hablar y ayúdenme... Bankotsu se volvió invisible...

– _¿Acaso no te enseñé que se debe hacer cuando un vampiro se vuelve...?_

– No _perro_ , no me lo dijiste... ¡Ah!... – gritó cuando recibió un golpe en la espalda que la mandó hasta la pared e hizo que soltara su arco – ¡Perro idiota! ¡Baboso! ¡Estúpido!

– ¿ _Ya terminaste con tu pequeña lista de insultos?_ – Inuyasha no escuchó su respuesta y se impacientó – _¿Enfermera?... ¡Maldita sea enfermera!¿Me escuchas?_

– Me revientas el tímpano tarado... Claro que te escucho – respondió nivelando su respiración – No sé a donde se fue... ¿Me podrías decir cómo puedo...?

– ¿ _Matarlo?... Haber... Concéntrate y acuérdate en uno de los entrenamientos, lo que hiciste con el pajarito encima del árbol..._

– No perro, no me voy a acordar de como maté al indefenso pajarillo... ¡Ahhhh!

– _Enfermera, cierra los ojos y pon a prueba tus otros sentidos..._ – Koga se adelantó a Inuyasha y lo dijo en su lugar.

Ella cerró los ojos pero dos golpes, uno en su estómago y otro en su espalda, la dejaron en el piso y con sangre cayendo de su nariz.

– Enfermera _, ¿Estás bien?..._ – preguntó Miroku.

– No Monje... ¿Te parece que me siento bien después de todas las golpizas de este tipo?

– _Enfermera, no les hagas caso y concéntrate... con el sentido del oído puedes escucharlo y con el olfato puedes oler su aroma... vamos ...inténtalo_ – la alentó Koga.

– Bien... lo intentaré...

Cerró sus ojos e inmediatamente sintió un golpe en su estómago que la obligó a botar sangre por la boca y luego toser.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se imaginó la habitación en la que se encontraba y empezó a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a ella y el ligero olor a formol* que Bankotsu desprendía. Inmediatamente dirigió la daga a la izquierda dándole a duras penas en la mano con la que intentaba golpearla. Dio una voltereta con los ojos cerrados, calculando mal y golpeándose en su pierna izquierda de casualidad con una de las sillas.

Continuó en su propia oscuridad, hasta que escuchó el leve chirrido de una de las puertas.

– De esta no te salvas señorita cazadora – murmuró el vampiro y Kagome pudo escuchar claramente donde se encontraba. Corrió hacia él y, como había practicado con Inuyasha, con agilidad y al más puro estilo de Jackie Chan, esquivó uno de sus golpes al estómago agachándose y estirando el pie derecho haciéndole caer, y e inmediatamente abrió los ojos y le clavó la daga en el corazón.

– _Enfermera... ¡Kagome!... ¿Qué pasó?... Juro que si no me contestas voy a entrar y..._

– Perro, cállate – dio un cansado suspiro y continuó hablando – por fin lo maté... ahora si pueden entrar y verificar lo que hay dentro de una de las puertas de aquí... se ve sospechoso.

– _Bien, ahí vamos_ – dijo Koga sacándose la peluca y el mandil que llevaba puesto.

– _Chicos, háganlo rápido, Naraku aparece en el radar a unos quinientos mil kilómetros de ustedes_ – anunció Hoyo.

– _A la hora que hablas cobarde_

– _Inuyasha, déjalo tranquilo... No le digas su verdad al pobre, luego se va a deprimir_ – se burló Koga

– ¡Ya basta los dos! – gritó Kagome – Vengan ahora mismo e investiguen... necesito volver a mi departamento a tomar una ducha y ¡No Inuyasha! No voy a volver a tu casa, necesito mi propio espacio.

– _¿Qué?_ – gritó Koga.

– _¿Acaso este coqueto ya invadió su espacio Señorita enfermera?_ – insinuó Miroku con una leve risa, mientras esperaba con Inuyasha a que "el lobo" bajara.

– ¡Me refería a que necesito estar rodeada de mis cosas pervertido!

– _Ya ven, por eso Miroku merecía como nombre clave "pervertido" y no "monje"_

– _Oigan, Naraku a cuatrocientos ochenta y dos mil setecientos veintitres kilometros de ustedes y se acerca a gran velocidad, parece que ya se dio cuenta de que Bankotsu está muerto así que apúrense_ – Hoyo sonó desesperado... más de lo normal, por lo que decidieron tomar en cuenta su advertencia.

– Ya Hojo – Murmuraron los tres chicos

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I love... no, esperen... Las amo muuuuuchooooo y también a los lectores fantasma que leen y no comentan.. ¡Gracias por leer!

¿Qué habrá querido decir Miroku con que "está en sus genes"?

¿Kagome lo matará por ser un pervertido?

¿Cuán cobarde es Hojo? ¿Le seguirán haciendo bullying?

Esto y mucho más, aquí en el fic: **"Save me"** :3

Dejen reviews!

Bye :3 (Algo más?... emmm... dejen reviews!... ah, no, eso ya lo dije :p), ahora sí... Bye :)

By: V-a-l-e-a-o-m-e :3


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen 7w7 pero si la historia :D es de mi propia autoría, escrita por mi cerebruto, a través de mi propia manito para llegar a mi laptop :3 ... en serio, si no pregúntenle al angelito en mi hombro derecho y al diablito en mi hombro izquierdo... Si es que los ven... :p**

Gracias a todas las que leyeron este fic... Las amo!... También a los(as) que agregaron esta historias a sus favoritos y alertas...me hacen muy feliz :3... también gracias a aquellos(as) lectores(as) silenciosos(as)... niños y niñas, ¡no muerdo! Dejen un review y así sabré si les gustó! :3

¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero esto de entrar a la universidad no es como lo pintan -o sea, todo amigos, sonrisas y nuevos profes-, y me tuve que acostumbrar :'(, espero me disculpen, traté de alagar el capítulo y salieron 6 hojas de word... Nuevo record -para mí, ya que nunca escribo tanto-.

Espero que les guste c:

Ahora...

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 _ **Save me**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

Ya era de noche y el gran edificio iluminaba toda la cuadra.

Mientras todos se encontraban en el cuartel, aprovechaban para ocuparse de sí mismos, como Kagome que se recuperaba en la enfermería de la paliza que le habían dado, Koga entrenaba en el gimnasio, e Inuyasha y Miroku pues...

– Así que ella es de la familia de…

– Sí, de Kikyo.

– Pero no sabes cuánto había investigado y no encontré nada, su familia cerró por completo las vías de información sobre ella, al menos para cualquiera que se apellide o tenga rasgos parecidos a los de los Taisho – murmuró serio

– Bueno, sabes que soy muy persuasivo cuando quiero, por lo que tuve que hacer muchas preguntas e ir de un lugar a otro – hizo una pausa dramática – Al parecer, tu amada tenía una hermana, su nombre era Midoriko Higurashi, ella era la hermana mayor de la familia, por lo tanto, la habían mandado a Inglaterra a estudiar en un colegio para señoritas debido a su comportamiento rebelde. Al regresar, la familia Higurashi ya estaba de luto y creían que Kikyo había decidido suicidarse por no dejarla casarse contigo… así que…

Alguien tocó la puerta del laboratorio que -a propósito- ambos habían echado llave.

– Continua…

– Pues… ellos al no saber nada de tí, comenzaron a tenerte miedo y los rumores de que tu la mataste circularon por todo el pueblo, por lo que a Midoriko la mandaron lejos de nuevoa Inglaterra, ahí continuó estudiando por un corto tiempo más y luego…

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? – ambos se quedaron callados y quietos para no delatarse – Vamos… sé que están ahí, no me engañan a mi, ni a mis agudos sentidos.

– Maldita sea como odio que tenga un super oído – dijo Miroku en un tono bajo.

– ¡Ya te oí Miroku! e ¡Inuyasha, si todos aquí fueran vampiros hubieran olido tu preocupación a kilómetros! – gritó Sango – O salen o voy a romper…

– Ya… ya Sango, ya salimos

Miroku guardó todo aquello que tenía que ver con su investigación privada, la cual, ahora no era tan privada. Estaba seguro de que Sango había escuchado todo…

¡Esperen!... ¡SANGO!

Apartó a Inuyasha de la salida y se tiró encima de la castaña que, con sus impresionantes reflejos le dio un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al piso inconsciente.

– ¡Sango, mira lo que acabas de hacer! – gritó el peli plateado dándole cachetadas a el golpeado joven.

– El sabe que no me gusta que se me tire encima.

– ¡¿Quién te entiende Sango?!, no te gusta que se tire encima y no te gusta que se le tire encima a otras mujeres.

– ¡Eso es diferente!

 _"Inuyasha Taisho, Miroku Ishida, Koga Asato, por favor presentarse a la sala de prácticas B"_

– Vamos Inuyasha – respondió Miroku mientras se levantaba con rapidez.

– ¿Tu-tu no estabas mal? – preguntó Inuyasha desconcertado. Desde hace años que conocía a Miroku y jamás había visto -o probado- la resistencia que tenía a los golpes.

– Inuyasha, estoy tan acostumbrado a los golpes de Sango que ya soy inmune – dice serio, luego voltea a ver a la nombrada y la señala – Tú y yo vamos a hablar más tarde en MI oficina.

Ambos estupefactos ante aquella orden se quedan paralizados.

¿Que Miroku dijo que?

Sango salió de ahí murmurando palabras inentendibles e Inuyasha reacciona y corre hacia donde lo habían llamado por el altavoz.

-.-

– Ahora que pasa Hoyo, no me digas que uno de tus… – se quiso burlar Koga, pero el castaño lo miró con molestia.

– Lo que les quiero decir es importante y clasificado – suspira – Naraku hizo contacto con nosotros a través de una nota, aquí está, mírenla – se la entrega a Miroku, pero Inuyasha se la iba a quitar, cuando – ¡No la toques Inuyasha! Hay agua bendita rociada en el papel.

– Bien, Bien – levantó las manos Inuyasha apartándose – Léela Miroku.

– Aquí dice que… – la leyó, todos notaron el cambio en la actitud del joven. – Inuyasha, tienes que decirle a Kagome sobre su origen.

– Te dije que si, lo voya hacer.

– Pero tiene que ser ahora, ya, escucha:

 _Ya sé que tienen a una Higurashi entre ustedes, y la verdad, me encantaría probar el sabor de una de ellas, otra vez._

 _¿Nos creían vulnerables que porque asesinó a uno de mis hombres?_

 _¿Verdad que querían engañarme?_

 _Hemos decidido entre todos lo que haremos con ustedes._

 _NARAKU_

 _Posdata: Yo sé, Inuyasha, que tu descubrirás el mensaje._

– ¿Mensaje? – preguntó Koga, confundido.

– Lo mismo me pregunté yo – dijo Hoyo.

– Es fácil. Miren las tre primeras letras de cada oración, excepto la primera, es YA-NOS-VER-EMOS. claro que en hemos le quitamos la h para darle coherencia. – explicó

Todos se quedaron callados analizando el mensaje.

– Está afirmándose, ¿No es cierto? – preguntó Hoyo – Dijo " Ya nos veremos", no colocó un muy pronto o un tal vez.

Todos asintieron.

– No piensen mucho en eso, Naraku quiere que nos concentremos en esto mientras él se dedica a… hacer cosas a nuestras espaldas. – murmuró Inuyasha.

Los tres muchachos lo observan preocupados.

– Ahora tenemos que protegerla más – dice Miroku.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hoyo confuso

– Nuestras sospechas fueron confirmadas...la señorita Kagome si es una Higurashi.

– Nadie me había dicho nada – se molestó el castaño.

– Él lo iba a hacer – señaló Miroku a Koga.

– Ehh, no, según yo, lo iba a hacer Inuyasha.

– A mi ni me digas, yo estuve ocupado con ella por lo que no le pude decir nada.

– Ahora entiendo el tipo de amigos que tengo – volvió a murmurar Hoyo, bajando la cabeza en un gesto triste.

Inuyasha lo observó y roló los ojos – Ya, despierta – le dió un manotazo en la cabeza – Tenemos que lidiar con Naraku no con tu facilidad de ponerse deprimido, imbécil.

– ¿Quién está deprimido?

Todos se asustaron y voltearon a ver la puerta, ¿Por qué diablos estaba Kagome parada allí?

– ¿Ka-Kagome?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Inuyasha.

– Escuché que los llamaban a todos y me extrañé de que no me llamaran a mí…

Todos miraron a Inuyasha, buscando respuesta a la pregunta de Kagome – Es que… es que...

– Es que vamos a… a celebrar una fiesta… sorpresa… para... ¡Sango! – respondió Miroku nervioso.

– ¿Se acerca su cumpleaños?

– Fíjate que es en dos meses – dijo Hoyo – Pero… pero nosotros preferimos planear con anticipación, ya sabes que... a veces hay contratiempos y… y… oye Kagome , ¿Te gustan los pasteles de chocolate?

– Ehh… si.

– A mí también, buenometengoqueiradiós – respondió Hoyo con rapidez, quitándole la hoja de las manos a Miroku y guardandola en una maleta y saliendo de allí .

– Yo… yo también – murmuró Koga siguiéndolo.

– Bueno jovenes, tengo que buscar a mi querida Sango, adiós – los secunda Miroku.

Inuyasha y Kagome se habían quedado solos y habían mirado la salida con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí antes de que yo llegara? – preguntó Kagome.

– ¡Feh! – respondió el ojidorado– Nada de lo que te tenga que interesar, tonta.

– ¡Pues tu expresión me dice todo lo contrario, tonto! – le gritó.

– ¡Esta expresión siempre está en mi cara!

– ¡Pues eres un amargado!

Ambos se miraban con molestia. El chocolate y ámbar fundidos se derretían a cada segundo que pasaba.

– ¡Deja de mirarme!

– ¡Tú me miraste primero!

– Ya… ya, niños los dos son bonitos – habló Sango mientras pasaba de largo por fuera de la habitación – pero, ¿Adivinen qué?... Los que se odian siempre se gustan…

Ambos se miraron confundidos… Que Sango… había dicho ¿Qué?

Sin darse cuenta se observaban sonrojados… al mismo tiempo, sus mentes fabricaban preguntas tales como: ¿Sera cierto? ¿Me gustará? ¿Acaso le gusto?, y, como si hubieran sido hipnotizados ambos empezaron a acercarse lentamente hasta que pudieran sentir el cálido aliento del otro en sus rostros, y seguían acercándose… poco a poco… hasta que… la alarma de uno de los radares de práctica empezó a sonar, provocando que se separaran al instante.

Inuyasha fue a por este, escribiendo coordenadas en una computadora que emitía señales a los que tuvieran otros radares del edificio a su disposición.

– Es Naraku… va por Jakotsu Strauss – en este momento se dirige a la puerta y sale corriendo, dejando a Kagome sola, quién, estupefacta, contemplaba la puerta con mirada perdida…

 _"Inuyasha y yo… ibamos a… a…"_

-.-

Dos minutos antes en la oficina de Sango...

– ¿Qué quieres Miroku? – pregunta Sango sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que leía.

– Hablar contigo, te lo dije hace un rato, ven a mi oficina…

– Tú no tienes una oficina. – se burló – Por eso no fui, además... ¿Crees que te haría caso Miroku?

– Entonces, con toda la caballerosidad del mundo, te pediría que no te entrometas en mis relaciones. – murmuró serio.

– ¿Relaciones? – continuó burló – TÚ no tienes relaciones, tú usas a las mujeres un día, a veces dos o tres, y en ocasiones hasta cuatro o cinco, pero hasta ahora, no he visto que una sola de tus chicas dure contigo.

– ¿Por qué crees que sea Sango? ¿Nunca te lo has preguntado? – volvió a caminar hacia ella y posó sus manos en el escritorio, atrayendo su atención. – Acaso… ¿No recuerdas la fiesta de navidad del 2012?

– Miroku… Basta – se levantó y golpeó la mesa, desafiandolo con la mirada.

– Bueno… eso no era lo que me… – Antes de que terminara la oración, Sango le propinó una sonora bofetada.

– Esa fue una experiencia que no me gustaría volver a repetir, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que entregarle estas copias del nuevo prototipo de celular holográfico a mi superior, el señor Daigi – dicho esto caminó hasta la salida y cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando a Miroku con la cabeza ladeada.

 _"Cada vez que le hago recordar lo de navidad la cago… ¿Cuándo dejaré de ser tan estúpido?"_

-.-

– ¡Hoyo! Pedazo de imbécil, Naraku acercándose a su próxima víctima y tú aquí comiendo pastel de chocolate – gritó Inuyasha, a la vez que abría las grandes puertas de la cafetería medio llena de gente.

– ¿Qué?... Ahí voy… lo siento, pero tenía que escaparme del tenso ambiente de la sala de prácticas… – se pasó la mano por la frente secándose el inexistente sudor – Tú y Kagome tienen mucha química, ¿Eh, Inuyasha?

– ¿De-de qué hablar? – gritó con las mejillas a punto de estallar – Haz algo productivo y ve a avisar a los demás… ¡No tenemos tiempo!

– Ya Inuyasha… relájate un poco ¿No? – murmuró al levantarse de su asiento – No sé cómo Kagome te ha aguantado durante el entrenamiento.

– ¡CÁLLATE Y VE!

– Uy ya… mejor cásate… con Kagome… – dicho lo último salió corriendo, pero Inuyasha no tenía ganas de ir tras él, se sentía cansado, tanto física como mentalmente.

Desde la pelea que tuvo Kagome -y desde que la había visto con aquel uniforme de enfermera que le sentaba tan bien- no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

Tampoco lo dicho por Miroku… En realidad Kagome, ¿Podría ser pariente de Kikyo?

Su propia apariencia lo confirma, y la historia que Miroku le contó sonó convincente.

Pero estaba ese "algo" que no lo convencía del todo, como la razón por la que ella acabó en manos de Mukotsu.

* * *

Las amo muuuuuchooooo y también a los lectores fantasma que leen y no comentan.. ¡Gracias por leer!

Gracias por soportarme :D... y por esperarme :D

¡Dejen reviews!

By: V-a-l-e-a-o-m-e :3


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen 7w7 pero si la historia :D es de mi propia autoría, escrita por mi cerebruto, a través de mi propia manito para llegar a mi laptop :3 ... en serio, si no pregúntenle al angelito en mi hombro derecho y al diablito en mi hombro izquierdo... Si es que los ven... :p**

Gracias a todas las que leyeron este fic... Las amo!... También a los(as) que agregaron esta historias a sus favoritos y alertas...me hacen muy feliz :3... también gracias a aquellos(as) lectores(as) silenciosos(as)... niños y niñas, ¡no muerdo! Dejen un review y así sabré si les gustó! :3

¡Lamento la tardanza! Estuve un poco mal de salud y también un poco corta de inspiración. Digo un poco porque últimamente tuve sueños extraños que ufffffff... bueno, no les quiero contar todo porque creo que convertiré mi sueño en un fic xD.

Espero que les guste C:

Ahora...

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 _ **Save me**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6  
_**

Inuyasha corría a gran velocidad en medio de la noche.

Miroku, Koga y Kagome iban en una Ram 1500 a toda velocidad.

Esta vez… la carnada sería él mismo, pero, debido a su "incapacidad" para matar vampiros, recurriría a la ayuda de Koga, mientras Miroku le explica a Kagome las tácticas que usan para matar al vampiro.

El próximo objetivo era Jakotsu Strauss, un extravagante vendedor de una tienda de zapatos para hombre.

Luego de que Hoyo llegara a la sala de prácticas, pudo ver con claridad que el siguiente punto al que Naraku probablemente podría atacar, sería Jakotsu, ya que este se encontraba a una considerada corta distancia, casi tanto como de Kyokotsu Lorens, pero se decidiría a ir por el primero, ya que al ser 40 años menos, poseía menos experiencia que el segundo y probablemente no se daría cuenta de lo que tramaba.

– Y… eso es todo, ¿Simple no? – explicó Miroku mientras se detenía.

Koga se bajó del transporte y se quedó parado en aquel lugar desprovisto de gente por la hora nocturna en la que se encontraban, leyendo la información extra que llegaba a su celular.

– Me lo podrías repetir todo ¿Por favor?, me perdí desde el inicio. –

– Ah Señorita Kagome, se lo resumiré. – se sacudió usted y yo somos el apoyo, estaremos ayudando a Inuyasha desde lejos, mientras él logra distraerlo para que Koga lo pueda atacar, si surge algún problema entramos nosotros ¿Entendió? – se detuvo frente a una tienda de dos pisos color blanco con puertas y ventanales de cristal. Constaba de dos pisos, el cual, sólo tenía las luces del primer piso prendidas. – Póngase esta peluca – sacó dicho objeto en color marrón claro – Usted y yo estaremos en el restaurante que está aquí al frente, mientras Koga se lleva el auto a dar un "paseo", si Inuyasha lo llama, ahí entrará en acción.

– Ahora entiendo por qué querías que me pusiera este vestido naranja. – murmuró riendo, ya que con el vestido se sentía como una muñeca.

Tenía un bonito escote de barco y mangas tres cuartos. Le llegaba hasta la rodilla y no era tan entallado en la cintura, más bien, se sentía cómoda, a excepción de la peluca rubia y lacia, esta le molestaba un poquito.

– No, de hecho, la idea del vestido fue de Hoyo,

Kagome se le quedó mirando y volvió a soltar una risa, ganándose el ceño fruncido de Miroku.

-.-

– Monje, es la hora y el objetivo está pocos metros moviéndose de un lado a otro – murmura Inuyasha a través del comunicador.

– Está bien, le diré a Koga que dentro de cinco minutos…

– No, no cinco, dentro de tres. – murmuró en voz baja. – Entré por la azotea, parece que los polvos que Sango me dio fueron de utilidad, ya que Jakotsu no ha podido darse cuenta de qe estoy prácticamente detrás de él.

– ¡Ve al punto chucho! – gritó Koga

– No soy…

– ¡Continúa perro! – gritó Kagome, quién aún se encontraba en la camioneta con Miroku, ambos listos para salir y entrar al restaurante.

– Bien. – se escuchó un leve suspiro – Jakotsu está a punto de irse de este lugar… Al parecer, en las tropas de Naraku hay un opositor que está ayudando a que los condenados a ser la comida de los nuevos se salven. Escuché el momento exacto en que este rarito contestaba una llamada de una extraña voz que le decía que Naraku lo buscaba a él y que se fuera de aquí inmediatamente, así tomaría una mejor decisión: La de matar a Renkotsu, quien, ya estaba avisado.

– O sea que aquí tenemos un motín a punto de salir a flote. – dijo Miroku, saliendo del auto y mirando a través del vidrio a Jakotsu que se movía de un lado a otro. – Pero me pregunto, ¿Quién lo comandará?

– Quien quiera que sea hace que nuestro trabajo se dificulte, porque si estos locos se mudan a otros lugares, tendremos que hacer una investigación exhaustiva y…

– ¿De qué te quejas perro?, Ese es trabajo de Hoyo. – se burla Koga, pasando por tercera vez en frente de la tienda.

– Los escuché ingratos…– habla con voz lastimera – En fin… Naraku se está acercando a toda velocidad, y ustedes siguen hablando del afeminado Jakotsu, Inuyasha mátalo de una buena vez…

– Bien, Bien… Koga, ya pasaron 3 minutos, trae tu maldito trasero hasta aquí , yo lo voy a distraer para que hagas un golpe limpio. – Y el intercomunicador de Inuyasha hizo un leve pip que indicaba que lo había apagado.

– El es el maldito… – murmura apagando también el intercomunicador.

Koga se estaciona y baja rápidamente para abrir la puerta con fuerza, a su propio estilo.

– Bien Jakotsu, llegó tu… ¿Hora? – miró atónito la escena frente a él – ¿Cómo lo hiciste si ni siquiera puedes llegar a atravesar el espacio personal de otro de los tuyos?

– Yo… no… lo hice… sólo… – se sentó en un silloncito cuadrado color granate – Él estaba cargando una caja y bajaba por las escaleras, yo sólo me acerqué y murmuré en su oído que estaba acabado, este torpe se tropieza y lanza las cajas al aire y de ella salieron varias pelucas y botones y… y dos pares de tijeras… Él cayó de espaldas y una de las tijeras cayó de punta en su corazón y… murió. – miró a Koga estupefacto – Pero… lo más raro es que Jakotsu sólo me miró y me sonrió antes de dejarse caer, como si su deseo fuera el de morir, por ello no detuve las tijeras.

– Dices que… ¿Quería morir?

– Si… yo… sólo lo vi en sus ojos… el deseo de al fin morir, no para descansar en paz, sabes que eso es imposible para nosotros pero… simplemente él quería dejar de existir...

– Me parece algo extraño, incluyendo la llamada del conspirador. – el cuerpo inerte de Jakotsu se desvaneció ante sus ojos, dejando la tijera en el suelo. – ¿Tu comunicador está apagado?

– Sí, ¿Por qué?

– Aquí entre nos, ¿Qué es lo que sucede una vez que se evaporan?

– ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? – lo mira burlón. – Nadie lo sabe, pero algunos rumorean que vas al purgatorio… y luego esperas hasta que todos tus crímenes sean absueltos… pero te repito, sólo son rumores.

– Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada a Kagome de que eres…?

– Por que primero debo decirle de su origen, y no estoy cien porciento seguro de que sea...

– ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? – preguntó en voz baja acercándose a él furioso – Miroku hizo toda la investigación, el problema sería identificar el ADN… No sabemos hasta ahora donde Kenta Higurashi pudo morir, pero una de sus muestras de sangre siguen congeladas y podríamos sacar una prueba de compatibilidad genética así se te irán las dudas.

– Koga, ella podría estar en peligro al saberse que es una Higurashi.

– Ella sabe defenderse, ya lo demostró, ella podría ser la luz de nosotros los cazadores y podría exterminar a Naraku, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? – el oji dorado desvió la mirada al suelo y se alejó hasta llegar a uno de los aparadores.

Claro que lo entendía, lo vío cada día que ella entrenaba en su casa, los mismos ojos llameantes y sedientos de venganza que su padre Kenta.

Kenta Higurashi fue un sacerdote a punto de ser convertido en vampiro. Después la experiencia tan aterradora que le tocó vivir, decidió retirarse del sacerdocio y continuar una nueva vida como cazador, claro que la fe en Dios no la perdió nunca, ni siquiera cuando se casó.

Uno de los días en que se internaba en el bosque para buscar un par de vampiros que le dijeran la localización de Naraku -aquel que lo había mandado a atacar por intervenir en un robo, ayudando a escapar a las víctimas- cuando encontró una pequeña cabaña.

Al entrar, se encontró con una sangrienta escena: Hombre y mujer, ambos con un hueco en el estómago del tamaño de un puño humano, las paredes con mensajes en una extraña lengua escritas con la sangre desparramada alrededor de ellos , mientras que en una esquina, casi escondida, había un cuerpo menudo y delgado, que a juzgar por la leve elevación de su pecho en cortos intervalos de tiempo se había salvado de toda esa masacre, cubierto por una gran tela celeste manchada de sangre y polvo. Al parecer, la persona -o personas- que les había atacado, pensó que ya estaba muerta, pero no, aquella jovencita de cabello azulado, delgada y de diez años menor que él estaba viva…

Optó por llevársela al pueblo en donde él residía y dejarla en una iglesia u orfanato en donde la pudieran acoger con calidez, claro que ella se había rehusado arduamente… "¿Por qué?", se preguntaba él, y pudo darse cuenta de que ella portaba un par de agujeros casi imperceptibles entre la unión del cuello y su hombro…

– ¡Inuyasha! – apareció la voz de Koga anulando sus recuerdos. – ¡Hey! Te estuve llamando y parecías completamente ido…

– Disculpa…

– ¿Disculpa? – uso su tono sarcástico para burlarse. – ¿El perro sarnoso disculpándose?, definitivamente algo malo te sucede.

– Sólo estaba recordando a Ken…

– Oh…

Inuyasha asintió levemente con la mirada caída. En efecto, Kenta Higurashi fue un gran amigo cuando lo conoció -después de convertirse en vampiros- con el nombre de Ken Itoshi. El cazador alto y de pelo oscuro como la noche al escuchar su nombre no le podía creer que él era Inuyasha Taisho, la leyenda dentro de toda la comunidad de cazadores, sobre todo cuando su apariencia había cambiado, pero con el tiempo terminó aceptando su verdadera forma.

– Voy a encender mi comunicador. – murmuró alejándose de Inuyasha.

Vio la lástima en sus ojos antes de voltearse, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuánto odiaba que le tuvieran lástima!

Cada vez que una persona escuchaba que él había sido un cazador convertido en vampiro lo miraban de esa forma.

Sólo una persona no lo había mirado de esa forma: Kenta. Él al escuchar su relato se comenzó a reír y luego intentó asesinarlo, alegando que ni aunque tratara de traicionar a los suyos -los vampiros- no iba a poder salvarse. Al recordar aquello curvó su boca en una sonrisa.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Kagome si le dijera que él es un vampiro?... ¿Le atacaría? ¿Lo aceptaría tal y como era?

– ¡¿Qué?!

Inuyasha levantó la mirada hacia Koga que gritaba a través de su comunicador, por lo que decidió prender el suyo.

– … Y luego aparecieron estos sujetos que intentaron llevársela a la fuerza... inmediatamente arranqué y ellos cayeron a la pista, sin embargo, ella se golpeó la cabeza con la parte superior del carro… Vienen tras nosotros… – habló Miroku con voz agitada.

– Dime por favor que los persiguen desde un auto. – dijo Koga.

– ¡No! ¡Deja de hablar estupideces! Estamos en un momento crítico... estos tipos son malditamente rápidos. – Y la comunicación se cortó.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro asustados y salieron a toda prisa del lugar.

– ¿Qué te dijo Miroku? ¿Quienes los persiguen? ¿Dónde están?

– Están tomando la carretera en dirección a las montañas, Miroku planea escapar de unos vampiros que no se sabe si Naraku envió… Al parecer ellos SÍ estaban enterados de quién era Kagome, en realidad, Miroku los escuchó decir que "Derramarían la sangre de la impura sobre aquél que se vanagloriaba de poder".

– ¿Saben de su mezcla de sangres?

– Dan a entender que sí.

– Entonces tenemos que ir por ellos. – Dicho esto él desapareció dejando al oji-azul sólo en la desolada pista.

– ¡Pero no me dejes aquí zoquete! – bufó y tomó su celular. – Hoyo, mandame un…

– Ya está en camino, Miroku me llamó a mí porque tu comunicador y el de Inuyasha estaban apagados, ya debería de llegar tu transporte.

– ¿Tan rápido? ¿Desde que hora te estaban llamando?

– No te gustaría saberlo.

-.-

A través de la Parkview* Miroku podía apreciar a los dos sujetos que los perseguían. También se sentía cansado después de casi haber salido corriendo del restaurante hacia donde Koga había dejado aparcado el auto.

Estaba seguro de que ambos vampiros eran iniciados que se escaparon de Naraku y que querían la sangre de Kagome para vengarse de él...

Los postes de luz iban escaseando a medida que se metía más en terrenos de la montaña, por lo que la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos poco a poco.

– Kagome… ¡Despierta! – con una de las manos movió su hombro y luego la tomó de los cachetes. – ¡Despierta!

No le quedaba de otra más que usar la sustancia de emergencia. La mismísima Sango lo había usado con él en una misión hace un año y funcionaba de maravilla.

Presionó el botón de encender la radio e inmediatamente este se transformó en una pequeña cajita de la que salía vapor. La abrió y sacó la jeringa para inyectarsela directamente en el cuello… No había momento para ser delicado.

La chica se sacudió y gritó de dolor… miró a través de la Parkview otra vez. Ambos vampiros se quedaron parados y sonrieron sádicamente alejándose de allí

Volvió a mirar a Kagome y empezó a murmurar palabras incoherentes… Eso no le había sucedido a él cuando Sango hizo lo mismo… ¿Qué le sucedía?

Arriesgándose, giró el auto en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados y volvió por el mismo camino en dirección a la agencia. Inuyasha y Sango tenían que ver eso.

– Hoyo, voy para allá, los vampiros dejaron de perseguirme… Necesito una camilla en la cochera ¡Pronto!

* * *

*Parkview es la una cámara en la parte trasera que varios carros poseen, sólo que ellos le hicieron sus pequeños ajustes.

Las amo muuuuuchooooo y también a los lectores fantasma que leen y no comentan.. ¡Gracias por leer!

Gracias por soportarme :D... y por esperarme :D

¡Dejen reviews!

By: V-a-l-e-a-o-m-e :3


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen 7w7 pero si la historia :D es de mi propia autoría, escrita por mi cerebruto, a través de mi propia manito para llegar a mi laptop :3 ... en serio, si no pregúntenle al angelito en mi hombro derecho y al diablito en mi hombro izquierdo... Si es que los ven... :p**

Gracias a todas las que leyeron este fic... Las amo!... También a los(as) que agregaron esta historias a sus favoritos y alertas...me hacen muy feliz :3... también gracias a aquellos(as) lectores(as) silenciosos(as)... niños y niñas, ¡no muerdo! Dejen un review y así sabré si les gustó! :3

Lamento mucho tardarme tanto, pero los estudios me están consumiendo poco a poco... lo único que me relaja en estos momentos es escribir y leer.

Espero que les guste este capítulo C:

Ahora...

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 _ **Save me**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7  
_**

– ¡Colócale las cintas de un lado al otro de la camilla para que no mueva más sus manos! – le gritó Sango a las asistentes, mientras ella aplicaba morfina con la esperanza de que Kagome se pudiera tranquilizar. – ¿Cómo se te ocurrió darle eso a Kagome? ¡Sabes que aún está en prueba!

– ¡La usaste conmigo!

– ¡Era un momento de angustia!

– ¡Este también lo fue! No sabes la angustia que viví al saber que me matarían por obtenerla a ella, y que después también lo harían con ella, no tenía opciones, lo único que intentaba era despertarla para poder enfrentarlos… Sabía que con ella podría ganar...

Lo miró culpable. Sango se mordió los labios y mandó a las tres asistentes a que se la llevaran a la sala de prácticas 5P, donde ella usualmente hacía las pruebas de sus "investigaciones".

Con un ademán Miroku comprendió que deseaba que la acompañara. Subieron al ascensor – Bien sabes quién es ella en realidad… Miroku, esta muestra sólo estaba aprobada para humanos… – susurró preocupada. – No sé qué efecto pueda tener en ella.

Ambos salieron del ascensor callados y se dirigieron a la sala de prácticas 5P, de donde las tres asistentes salían. No tenían permitido quedarse allí si no obtenían el permiso de Sango.

Ambos entraron al cuarto pintado completamente de blanco. Una dormida Kagome se encontraba en una cama y con varios aparatos alrededor de ella. También, al lado derecho, había una congeladora que parecía una refrigeradora pero con la puerta transparente, mostrando varios tubos de ensayo, pequeños tarros transparentes con contenidos de todos los colores y jeringas encima de estos.

– Siempre lo digo y siempre lo diré. – habló Miroku para romper con el silencio. – Este lugar me aterroriza.

Sango no le prestó atención y fue a una gran mesa en la que también habían tubos de ensayos en gradillas, algunos tarros de plástico tapados, un microscopio, un par de goteros en un vaso de vidrio y cuatro cajas de diferentes tonos de blanco: Uno contenía jeringas en sus respectivas bolsas selladas, en otra habían guantes blancos esterilizados, otra tenía algodón y la última tenía varias botellitas de alcohol y agua oxigenada.

Se colocó un par de guantes, un estetoscopio que sacó de uno de los cajones "secretos" de la mesa y con una mirada le indicó que él también se colocara unas, ya que tenía la manía de tocar todo aquello que era víctima de su curiosidad.

Se acercó a Kagome y la examinó cuidadosamente.

– Le diré a Hoyo que le avise a Inuyasha y Koga, de repente fueron en mi busca y…

– ¿Como esta Kagome? – llegó Inuyasha gritando y empujando la puerta con fuerza.

– ¡Cuidado!, pudiste haber roto alguna muestra si la hubiera tenido en la mesa. – habló Sango molesta mientras veía el cuello de Kagome. – Ella ahora está dando una pequeña siesta, tuve que darle un tranquilizante.

– Inuyasha. – se le acercó Miroku cerrando la puerta – Ella se convirtió.

– ¿Qué? – miró hacia un punto invisible en la blanca pared – No… No puede ser…

– Sí Inuyasha… – murmuró Sango – Y mejor que haya sucedido ahora. El concentrado que una vez le aplique a Miroku o fue demasiado fuerte para ella o…

– O…

– O Miroku se lo aplicó en un lugar equivocado.

Inuyasha miró a su amigo con sus ojos rojos.

– Inuyasha… Hey, amigo tranquilizate, solo quería que se despertara, tal vez con ella en una pelea con esos vampiros les hubieramos ganado, no sabía que le pasaría esto…

– ¡Pero sabes que NO es como tú! MALDICIÓN, ¡NI SIQUIERA ES COMO YO! – Gritó agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa.

Ante el ruido Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a moverse frenéticamente. Felizmente estaba atada a la cama, por lo que los tres presentes se calmaron un poco, mas, esa calma no duró mucho al ver que sus uñas empezaban a crecer y se convertían en garras que empezaban a rasgar la sábana y el colchón, su cabello se convertía lentamente desde las puntas hasta la raíz en azul marino, las iris de sus ojos se convertían en color rojo sangre y su boca se abrió para gritar de dolor mientras un par de colmillos crecían. Su cabeza la movía de un lado a otro como si tuviera un fuerte e incesante dolor de cabeza.

– ¡Sango! ¡Dale un calmante o algo! – gritó Inuyasha tapándose los oídos ante tal ruido.

La nombrada se acerca a la paciente, coloca el estetoscopio en sus oídos y la otra parte lo coloca en el pecho de Kagome.

– No puedo suministrarle calmantes, su corazón se acelera a cada minuto, sería perjudicial para ella. – miró asustada a Inuyasha y a Miroku. Esta situación se estaba saliendo de control debido al estado de Kagome. – Miroku, dime exactamente donde le dio la aguja.

– Pues en el cuello.

– Señálame el lugar.

Miroku se acercó lentamente y con temor de la peliazul, tocó el lugar escondido por un mechón de cabello azul el cual Sango apartó, para poder observar atentamente el punto rojo e hinchado que tenía la joven.

– ¡Por esto no debiste hacerlo! ¡Le aplicaste la inyección un centímetro más abajo de lo permitido! – su mirada era cada vez más preocupante y la culpabilidad crecía en Miroku.

– ¡ESTABA ASUSTADO! ¡Lo admito!, No iba a esperar a que Inuyasha y Koga aparecieran, cada vez más entrabamos a terreno peligroso y si la tenían a ella probablemente la hubieran asesinado… En lo único que pensé luego fue en que necesitaba despertarla para luchar juntos y lo que se me vino ala mente fue esto. – miró a su amigo, quien estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

– Yo… – hablo Sango – Yo… No sé… qué hacer...– se alejó de Kagome y pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla – Yo… Ella es diferente a todo lo que yo estudié en humanos y vampiros, e intentar examinarla para encontrar el porqué de su comportamiento tardaría mucho tiempo.

– Yo sé a quién le podemos preguntar… Aunque no creo que sepa sobre esto. – Habló Inuyasha, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en total silencio – Tal vez… Sesshomaru pueda ayudarlos con esto.

Sango y Miroku lo miraron como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo. Volver a ver a su hermano era arriesgado, sobre todo si deseaba continuar en este mundo.

– ¿Estás seguro Inuyasha? – preguntó Sango – Después de todo, él dijo que si te volvía a ver te iba a patear el culo, sabes que él siempre mantiene sus promesas.

– No creo que lo haga frente a su esposa.

Miroku lo miró incrédulo mientras Sango respiraba profundamente y sacó una pequeño pañuelo blanco del bolsillo izquierdo de su bata blanca y se puso a secar el sudor de la chica en la cama manteniéndose indiferente ante el comentario de Inuyasha. Ese frío, aburrido y cortante hombre -bueno, vampiro- había conseguido casarse?

– ¿No lo sabías Miroku? – el mencionado niega lentamente – Sango está resentida porque el mismo día de la boda de Sesshomaru tuvimos el enfrentamiento con los miembros de la junta directiva de Express & Asociados.

Inuyasha observó a Sango quien cerraba los ojos con culpa, y Miroku miraba dolido a la chica.

Decidió hacer lo más inteligente en ese momento: Salir.

Tomó el celular que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro y buscó en la agenda aquel número que pensó, nunca llegaría a usar de nuevo… Volvería a contactar a su hermano… tendría que hacerlo por Kagome.

Esperó y esperó, pero nadie contestaba el celular, por lo que decidió llamarlo una segunda -y última- vez.

– Aló, ¿Quién habla? – contestó una voz de mujer. Si no supiera que Kagome se encontraba atravesando una dolorosa transformación, podría decir que por el tono de voz era ella.

– Esto… Busco a Sesshomaru Taisho. – se recostó en la pared contraria a la puerta y cerró los ojos.

– ¿Eh? y… ¿Quién lo busca?

– Dile que lo busca Inuyasha, es… urgente que me hable, por favor…

– Espérame un momento que le aviso. – inmediatamente escuchó las voces de la que parecía ser su cuñada -la misma que le contestó- hablando con su medio hermano.

"Tienes que hablarle, dice que es urgente."

"Yo no hablo con ese bastardo."

"Sesshomaru Taisho, o hablas con ese hombre o duermes en la sala."

"¿Por qué tienes tanta insistencia en que hable con él?, ni siquiera lo conoces."

"Porque sentí su desesperación."

Se escuchó un leve gruñido y leves ruidos.

– ¿Qué quieres idiota? Me despertaste de un merecido descanso. – la grave voz de su medio hermano mayor se escuchó, mientras él trataba de darse una imagen mental de el hombre con quien él hablaba.

– ¿Qué sabes tú de transformaciones semihumanas?

– ¿Me llamaste para preguntarme esa mierda?

– Respondeme.

El silencio reinó entre ambas hasta que un suspiro de parte de la otra línea se dejó escuchar.

– Tendría que ver el caso… Las transformaciones humano-vampìro son más dolorosas que las de vampiro-humano.

– ¿Vampiro-humano?¿Acaso se puede regresar a ser…?

– No te emociones imbécil, eso sólo sucede con los de ambas sangres, de los cuales solo habitan cuatro o cinco en el mundo, uno de los chicos que cuida mi esposa en el orfanato tiene sangre vampira y humana, por lo que estudie su comportamiento diariamente. En el equinoccio de primavera se convirtió por primera vez en un ser totalmente humano, pero al terminarse, Shippo volvía a tener sus garras y colmillos que mi esposa acostumbraba ocultar con un conjuro, ya sabes que un vampiro adulto puede ocultar sus garras y colmillos, pero un niño no, por ello…

– Mierda, ¿Vas a decirme lo que quiero escuchar o no? No tengo mucho tiempo.

– ¿Cuál es ese estúpido caso?

– La hija de Kenta.

– ¿Higurashi?

– Eso parece…

– Voy a la base.

– Pero…

En ese instante se corta la llamada.

Lo último que él quería era ver a Sesshomaru de nuevo. Sólo quería respuestas la condición de Kagome, y ¿Qué recibe a cambio? La visita de su medio hermano.

Escucha abrirse la puerta y observa a Miroku salir de ahí cabizbajo.

– ¿Qué pasó con Sango? – pregunta Inuyasha.

Me miró. Se veía triste y muy decepcionado. – Esa vez que derrotamos a la junta directiva de Express & Asociados, ella se molestó conmigo… así sin más, no me habló por casi cuatro meses alegando que yo la había hecho enojar y ni siquiera me quería decir el por qué, solo uso su molestia por no ir a esa boda para tener una excusa para alejarse de mi.

– ¿Hablas de Sango?

– ¿De quién más?... – suspiró – Sigue molesta por la fiesta de navidad del 2012.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso no le dijiste que te drogaron? – Observó a su amigo negar. – TIENES que decírselo, si ella no lo sabe jamás te perdonará.

– Le intenté decir mil veces que no fue mi intención tener sexo con ella y luego que una tercera mujer llegara. Sabes que yo no la llamé ni lo haría nunca, la droga empezó a hacer efecto en el mismo momento en que casi…

– Omite los detalles idiota, Sango es como mi hermana.

– Prefirió creerle a la zorra de Abisha que a mí… ¿Cómo pensó que yo haría un trío con ella?... ¡Maldición!... ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que, literalmente, beso el suelo que ella pisa?

– Y si me dejas hablar con ella… – Trató Inuyasha de acercarse a él, más Miroku se alejó.

Desde que lo conocía, nunca lo había visto tan abatido como en ese momento. Quién hubiera pensado de que el mujeriego Miroku terminaría rendido ante una mujer como Sango.

– Será mejor que lo dejes así. Yo sólo… – llevo sus manos a su cara y luego las bajó lentamente. – Creo que pediré mi traslado a otra de las bases… Necesito estar lejos de ella por un tiempo.

– Esa no es la solución.

– No la es… pero estoy cansado de esto… y apuesto a que ella también lo está. – Diciendo esto se marchó a paso de tortuga.

Inuyasha negó para sí mismo. No dejaría que su mejor amigo se fuera. Abrió la puerta de la sala 5P. Kagome ya se encontraba más calmada. De su boca aún se veían salir un par de colmillos que chocaban contra su labio inferior haciendo pequeñas incisiones, y a los lados de sus manos, se observaba la manta debajo de ella y la camilla, ambas rasguñadas fieramente.

Ahora no podía tener más dudas más que ella era la heredera de Kenta Higurashi.

La única capaz de matar a Naraku.

La híbrida más poderosa de todo el mundo.

Y ella no lo sabía.

Al lado de ella Sango estaba parada contemplandola con una mirada perdida, como si no la estuviera mirando a específicamente a ella.

– Sango… – La nombrada ni siquiera movió un sólo músculo. – Sango…

– No puedo creerle Inuyasha… yo… quisiera hacerlo pero… no puedo...

Quería gritarle por ser tan malditamente obstinada, pero en lugar de ello, sólo atinó a decir: – Droga.

Ella levantó la mirada y la confusión inunda su rostro. – ¿Qué? ¿Droga? ¿De qué hablas?

– Si… – Inuyasha hizo una leve pausa y continuó. – No sé si habrás visto los análisis que se hicieron de él la mañana siguiente a la navidad del 2012 en la que lo encontramos tirado en la puerta del edificio. – ante su silencio, continuó. – Le echaron droga a su bebida mientras estaba contigo… y, no sé si recuerdas a Abisha…

– ¿La puta a la que Miroku llamó?, Cómo no recordarla. – se enfureció y caminó directamente hacia la puerta.

Antes de que ella pudiese salir él habló – Si... bueno… – Atrajo su atención y ella se volteó – Ella trabajaba en el bar en donde era la fiesta. Le pedimos a su jefe que nos dejara ver las cámaras a cambio de una buena suma de dinero y pudimos alcanzar a ver el momento en que el barman se da la vuelta y ella le entregaba una pequeña bolsa con una sustancia blanca mientras le decía algunas palabras… echó el contenido en la bebida que Miroku… Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ella los había escuchado a ustedes dos cuando se coqueteaban mutuamente.

– ¿Cómo sabes que…?

Señaló a sus orejas y dijo: – Super oídos, ¿Recuerdas?

Se tapó la cara para cubrir la vergüenza. – Así que... ¿Nos escuchaste hablar sobre quién la tenía más grande en el edificio y a donde me hubiera gustado que me lleve esa noche? – Mientras el asentía lentamente, ella se lamentaba ante la vergüenza. Nadie, nunca la había escuchado hablar tan sucio como lo hizo aquella noche, y el que Inuyasha, quien ella consideraba un hermano, la haya escuchado hablar así, la mortificaba de sobremanera.

– Lamentablemente sí. Luego descubrí que Abisha era una vampira, pero no la maté. Cuando la busqué, la encontré alimentándose de una rata, ella era una novicia del grupo de Naraku… no sabes en los monstruos sedientos de sangre en los que los convierten, ella quería alimentarse de Miroku, pero no pudo hacerlo ante la culpa y lo trajo hasta aquí. L a información que nos dio acerca de los raros experimentos que Naraku hace con los novicios fue vital para nosotros, les inyecta un extraño suero que hace que su sed de sangre aumente a medida en la que el tiempo pasa… – se recostó contra la pared y observó a Kagome mientras hablaba – Ella escapó de milagro una semana antes, pero quería acabar con su sufrimiento y decidió que iba a beber sangre humana.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó – ¿Acaso le diste un poco de tu sangre para que se calmara? – lo miró burlonamente. Él la miró con seriedad. – ¿Lo hiciste?

– Claro que si no podía dejarla así, hubiera asesinado a otra persona si no lo hacía, me dijo que no fue su intención engañarte diciéndote que Miroku la llamó para un trío, ya ella no lo conocía hasta esa noche, me dijo que lamentaba haberse puesto en esa situación, tanto a ella como a tí y a Miroku.

– ¿Y le crees? – me miró como si la hubiera traicionado.

– Claro que sí, ella ahora tiene un trabajo estable y nosotros le damos cinco bolsas de un sustituto de sangre mensualmente para que no se vea en la necesidad de tomar sangre humana.

– No puedo creerte.

– ¡Ya basta! – Sango lo mira asustada. Sus ojos se habían puesto rojos y sus colmillos hicieron su aparición. – ¡Deja de ser una persona tan obstinada! – inmediatamente Kagome se comenzó a sacudir como lo había hecho antes reaccionando, al parecer, ante la transformación de Inuyasha. – ¡No voy a perder a mi mejor amigo por tu culpa!

– ¡No lo vas a perder!

– ¡Va a pedir su traslado!, No quiere seguir aquí… Las cosas entre él y tú siempre se vuelven tensas cuando él menciona esa noche o cuando tú se lo sacas en cara, ¡Nunca quieres escuchar sus explicaciones y él ya no puede encontrar un momento adecuado para al menos decirte su parte de la historia, prefieres sólo creer en tu triste versión!

Ella se quedó completamente muda. Inuyasha jamás le había hablado de esa manera. El único momento en que se había convertido frente a ella fue cuando la defendió luego de que unos depravados la quisieran violar aprovechándose de que se sentía débil luego de que la convirtieron en vampira.

Sango abrió la puerta y salió tan rápido como su condición se lo permitía, volviendo a su oficina. Con lágrimas en los ojos se prometió así misma que no iba a dejar que Miroku se fuera.

Ella misma iba a buscar las pruebas de lo que Inuyasha decía, y lo haría rápido para evitar el traslado de Miroku.

-.-

Inuyasha respiró lentamente y trató de calmarse para volver a esconder su apariencia vampírica.

Una vez logrado, se acercó a Kagome y trató de tranquilizarla.

– Hey… Kagome, cálmate… tienes que aprender a controlar tus poderes. – acercó su mano a su flequillo para arreglarlo, hasta que ella empezó a hablar y respirar con dificultad.

– ¿Po-po-de-res?

– ¿Kagome? – se asustó – ¿Estas bien?

– ¿Te… pa-pare-ce que… me… si-e-nto… bien? i-dio...ta

– Si, discúlpame, no era mi intención.

– Sie-n-to co-mo… si tu-vi-era… horri-bles cal-am-bres en… to-do… mi… cuerpo…

– Bien… la ayuda viene en camino, sólo… resiste. – se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la perilla, ella volvió a hablar.

– ¡No!... que-queda… te… conmi-go… por… favor…

– Yo… – volteó, encontrándose con ella estirando su mano con los ojos llorosos – Está bien… me quedaré siempre y cuando puedas estar calmada, ¿Bien?

– S...si.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a un lado de la camilla sujetando su mano hasta que el sueño la venció. Pero mientras ella se encontraba dormida, hizo preguntas, a las cuáles no podía dar una respuesta inmediata, por lo que agradeció que ella estaba dormida.

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí… Inuyasha?

¿Qué sientes por mí…?

…¿Qué soy?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic y espero me perdonen si me vuelvo a demorar en el otro capi :)

Gracias por soportarme :D... y por esperarme :D

¡Dejen reviews!

By: V-a-l-e-a-o-m-e :3


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen 7w7 pero si la historia :D es de mi propia autoría, escrita por mi cerebruto, a través de mi propia manito para llegar a mi laptop :3 ... en serio, si no pregúntenle al angelito en mi hombro derecho y al diablito en mi hombro izquierdo... Si es que los ven... :p

Hola a todos... disculpen la demora... estuve muy ocupada con los estudios :( Los exámenes son brutales... Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

Ahora...

¡A leer!

* * *

 **Save me**

* * *

Capítulo 8

 _Era de noche._

 _La lluvia caía con fuerza y los árboles del bosque cercano a la destartalada casucha lograban hacer espeluznantes figuras._

 _El joven peliplata estaba abrigado con una vieja manta que encontró por ahí._

 _Pensaba en Kikyo y en su inevitable muerte._

 _Pensaba en el maldito de Naraku… ¡Ja!... El maldito ahora era él._

 _Se acurrucó aún más y apretó la manta con fuerza…_

 _¡Debió saber que eso iba a pasar!... ¡Debió saber que después de haber matado tantos vampiros, era lógico que el jefe de ellos fuera a por él!_

 _Todo el brío se había esfumado y sólo dejó atrás a un asustado Inuyasha que no dejaba de culparse por todo lo que había pasado._

 _No se había atrevido a ir al pueblo, porque sabía que ahí lo tratarían como lo que era, un monstruo, estuvo vagabundeando por días hasta que logró esconderse de la repentina llovizna que cayó en la tarde hasta la noche._

 _Su dientes le dolían porque trataban de adaptarse a los crecidos colmillos, y sus labios tenían heridas porque estos no se podían quedar mucho tiempo dentro de su boca, ya que le fastidiaba._

 _Su nariz le picaba mucho, le molestaba porque podía sentir el olor de la lluvia con todo detalle, y, el ruido de las ramas crujiendo lo escuchaba con claridad, tanta, que parecía que alguien las pisaba, que caminaban a través de ellas para llegar hasta él y… ¡No!... De repente, escuchó como alguien pisaba un charco de agua muy cerca a donde él se guarecía._

 _Su instinto le decía que saliera a averiguar, mas el miedo que poseía en ese momento de que fuera un cazador y lo matara en el acto fue mayor. Nadie lo reconocería. Sus ojos marrón habían cambiado a dorados y su cabello, antes negro y hasta el cuello, ahora había crecido unos centímetros más y se había vuelto plateado… estaba sólo y nadie lo podría ayudar… en estos momentos volvió a recordar su pobre infancia, viviendo de lo que los demás le regalaban por pena._

 _La puerta de madera se abrió con fuerza y una gran figura masculina se asomó, dejando ver un par de ojos marrones que brillaban en la oscuridad… Un cazador._

 _– ¡Hey tú!, no intentes ocultar tu horrible existencia con esa sucia manta. – a pesar del sonido de la lluvia, su voz grave se pudo escuchar en todo el lugar, incluso alguien sin sus desarrollados oídos hubiera podido escucharlo_

 _– Cálmate, lo vas a asustar. – murmuró la voz de una mujer._

 _– No me calmaré sólo porque es alguien de los tuyos Naomi._

 _La mujer se iba acercando poco a poco, hasta que logró tenerlo frente a frente y le quitó la manta, pudiendo observar sus ojos dorados._

 _– ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó la mujer de cabello azulado, Inuyasha sólo la miró en silencio, por lo que ella volvió a preguntar – ¿Te acaban de convertir? – él negó – ¿Fue hace un tiempo? – él asintió._

 _– ¿Importa cuánto tiempo haya sido convertido?, es un maldito vampiro._

 _– ¡Ah!, Entonces YO también soy una maldita vampira – gritó molesta._

 _– No tu…_

 _– ¡Si quieres te vas y yo me quedo aquí a protegerlo!_

 _El cazador sólo la miró y salió de la cabaña, mientras la mujer llamada Naomi se sentó a su lado y se abrazó así misma, cerrando los ojos para descansar._

-.-

– ¿Dónde está el idiota de Inuyasha? – se escuchó una voz grave. Los que se encontraban cerca pudieron hallar el parentesco con el mencionado por el cabello plateado y los ojos ámbar.

– Gusto en verte Sesshomaru – saludó Koga luego de aparecer de uno de los pasillos. – Que alegría tenerte por aquí, nos tenías abandonados.

– Ahórrate tus comentarios, tengo que ver a Inuyasha. – siguió caminando siguiendo el detestable olor de su medio hermano, más Koga no lo deja caminar sólo.

– ¿La ganas de ver a tu "hermanito querido" tienen que ver con la maleta negra que traes? – preguntó el ojiazul con burla.

– Te estás tomando demasiadas confianzas conmigo. – musitó molesto.

– ¡Wow, wow! Llegó el hermano vampiro a poner en su lugar al tonto.

– Se supone que crezcas Koga, no que vuelvas a ser un niño.

– Ouch… Eso me dolió tanto que estoy a punto de echar a llorar. – su sarcasmo molestó más al oji dorado, quien detuvo su caminar, a punto de decirle unas cuantas verdades al moreno, más la voz de una mujer lo hizo detenerse.

Anteriormente, Koga pertenecía a la base en la que Sesshomaru trabaja actualmente como protector de los menores huérfanos de familias de vampiros aliados o cazadores y algunos híbridos, pero Koga fue reasignado debido a problemas que tuvo con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

– ¡SESSH! – El hombre se tocó el puente de la nariz con el dedo pulgar e índice y suspiró – Sesshomaru, no te atrevas a pegarle. – La mujer que había llegado hasta ellos era hermosa. Su cabello lacio y negro caía en degradé hasta su espalda, sus ojos marrones oscuros mostraban preocupación y molestia, una atrayente combinación. Sus facciones eran delicadas, y su piel blanca a simple vista parecía suave y tersa.

– Rin, te dije que te quedaras en…

– Sentí tu enojo, así que burlé a la recepcionista y vine directo hacia aquí, es mejor acompañarte para que no te metas en problemas. – lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló por el pasillo alejándose de Koga, quien se reía ante la debilidad que tenía el duro, callado y frío Sesshomaru ante su esposa.

– No tenías que acompañarme.

– Sí… Sí tenía que hacerlo. – Murmuró.– ¿En dónde está tu hermano?

– Cuarto piso, en el laborarorio de prácticas 3M con una mujer de olor extraño… Está entre aromas frutales y sangre. –

– ¡Amo tu olfato! – gritó Rin. Para la buena suerte de Sesshomaru, sólo se encontraban ellos en el pasillo. – ¿Crees que su caso es parecido al de Shippo?

Ambos se detuvieron frente al ascensor.

– No… Ella es más… especial.

– ¿Especial?

– Verás… – Entraron al ascensor, y el vampiro esperó a que la puerta se cierre para poder hablar con tranquilidad. – Shippo es un híbrido, nacido de una humana común y corriente, y un vampiro común, en cambio, esa… Bueno… Ella… Es hija de un cazador y de la hija del jefe de los vampiros, ella tiene más habilidades que cualquier otro cazador o vampiro juntos. Su sangre es más poderosa, sin embargo, también es más dañina.

– ¿Dañina?

– Lo que pasa es que ningún vampiro puede beber de su sangre, es mortífera para aquellos de raza pura que osen beberla.

– O… sea que… otro híbrido si podría alimentarse de ella.

Sesshomaru miró disimuladamente hacia el piso y por un momento, Rin creyó que su esposo no le respondería, hasta que, antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, él dijo– No lo sé... ella es única en su especie.

Ambos, en silencio, llegaron a la sala 3M y Rin abrió la puerta para encontrarse a una muchacha de cabellos negros azabaches, muy pálida, con ojeras y manchas de lágrimas en las mejillas, sus labios tenían heridas cicatrizando, mientras que el relleno de la camilla se salía por donde ella había rasguñado, pero eso no le importaba al chico de cabello plateado quien estaba sentado en una silla, pero con medio cuerpo acostado al lado de la chica. Ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas.

Sesshomaru se acerca a su hermano y le da un golpe en la cabeza. – Despierta idiota durmiente. Me llamaste con urgencia y no sé qué haces aquí echado.

– Sesshomaru idi… – se fija en la mujer al lado y saluda – ¡Ah! Hola Rin…

– Tenemos que hablar con Toutosai, tal vez él nos pueda ayudar. – Habla el peli plateado mayor.

Inuyasha se levanta de su sitio y se estira un poco antes de responder – El viejo Toutosai no está aquí, lo mandaron junto a la momia Mioga a una investigación en Suiza sobre otro caso especial. – tronó sus dedos y bosteza – No sobre más híbridos, ehh, algo relacionado con sangre puras huérfanos.

– Todo este tema se está agravando. Naraku está aprovechando para matar grandes cantidades de los vampiros puros que no están en ningún bando, así poder quedarse con los niños y convertirlos en uno más de su grupo, y, mientras hay más de ellos los cazadores disminuyen. Muchos dan de baja para estar con sus familias… Saben que ahora están en peligro si los mandan a una misión con uno de los grupos de Naraku. – abrió su maleta y de ella sacó un par de hojas con muchas palabras.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Léelo por ti mismo.

Así lo hizo Inuyasha. Se tomó su tiempo en lo que Rin se sentaba en la silla junto a Kagome admirandola. No se imaginaba sentir aquel dolor de la transformación a pesar de que lo había visto varias veces en el niño del orfanato que ella dirigía.

– ¿Crees que sea posible que Kagome se recupere de esta manera?

– Por eso quería hablar primero con Mioga, tal vez él en una de sus investigaciones haya podido llegar a la misma conclusión que yo.

– Pero si esto es así… entonces yo… ¿Podría salvarla?

– Tenemos que asegurarnos. – Caminó hasta una de las paredes y se recostó en ella. – Puede haber daños colaterales… Mioga tal vez lo sepa y…

– Puedo decirle a Hoyo que lo contacte, tal vez se llevó su comunicador.

– Bien, Rin, quédate aquí y cuida de la muchacha. – dijo Sesshomaru antes de salir por la puerta con su hermano menor.

-.-

Kagome caminaba a través del aire como si hubiera un camino invisible.

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, a excepción de por donde ella pasaba.

– ¿Hola? – su voz hizo eco y el miedo que ella experimentaba se hacía más y más grande. – ¿Hay… alguien aquí?... – se detuvo.

Sentía que algo oprimía su pecho, por lo que no podía respirar bien, y sus manos empezaban a sudar.

– ¿Kag-ome?

– ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó con dificultad, al escuchar la voz de un hombre.

– Kagome… eres tú…

– ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres? – miraba a su alrededor y no veía a nadie, todo seguía siendo negro.

– Soy… tu padre, Kagome… soy yo…

– ¿Mukotsu?

– Él fue un gran amigo cuando estuve vivo Kagome… Soy Kenta… tu padre…

– No sé quién es Kenta…

– Kagome… aprende a usar tus poderes… no tienes mucho tiempo… – la preocupación de aquella voz era muy notoria.

– ¿Qué?

– Necesito que aprendas a usar tus poderes para que mandes a Naraku a este lugar y poder yo terminar el trabajo de eliminarlo para siempre.

– ¿Qué es este lugar?

– La verdad es que sólo estás soñando con este lugar, pero yo estoy en el verdadero Purgatorio… pagando una condena que… no importa…

– No, ¡Sí importa! – grita Kagome – No sé en verdad si eres mi padre… Al único que conocí fue Mukotsu…

– Él me hizo el favor de cuidarte cuando fallecí…

– ¿Qué?

– Aprende Kagome… yo confío en tí…

– ¡No! ¡Espera! – gritó al sentir como la voz no volvía.

-.-

– ¡Despierta Kagome! – gritaba Rin asustada. Solamente se había apoyado en ella para poder descansar un poco del viaje, y repentinamente la chica comenzó a hablar sola, gritar y arañar el colchón, apretando fuertemente sus ojos, de los cuales salían lágrimas. – Vamos, ¡Despierta!

Inmediatamente Kagome se sentó, respirando forzadamente y con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

Sus manos repentinamente empezaron a hormiguear, su cabeza le dolía, y tuvo la sensación de que se quedaba con la boca seca, como si necesitara de mucha agua para apaciguar su sed.

– A-agua… por… favor – pudo murmurar con dificultad.

Inmediatamente Rin, llenó el vaso con la jarra de agua que se encontraba en el buró y se lo da sin decir palabra alguna.

Kagome solo atina a tomarse el agua de un sólo golpe. – Más por favor.

Rin vuelve a llenar el vaso observando a la chica.

– Aquí tienes – le ofreció el vaso el cual desapareció de sus manos rápidamente, acto por el cual decidió salir y avisar a su cuñado de que la joven se encontraba despierta.

– ¿Quién eres… tú?... – preguntó Kagome antes de que ella pudiese siquiera tocar el pomo de la puerta. – ¿Por qué estás aquí?, No eres una de las ayudantes de Sango.

Rin, con una dulce sonrisa, volteó lentamente, entendiendo cierto dejo de reproche en sus palabras. – Soy la esposa del hermano de Inuyasha.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Rin caminó hacia ella y se sentó en la silla en la que hacía poco ella había ocupado.

– Kagome, en estos momentos tu parte vampira y humana están pelando dentro de ti, esa es la razón de la que estés aquí. – Viendo que iba a replicar, levantó una mano, callandola al instante. – Inuyasha al verte no sabía que hacer, por lo que llamó a su -pienso yo- último recurso, su hermano, claro que yo no lo iba a dejar solo con el carácter que Sesshomaru tiene, así que vine con él.

– No sabía que Inuyasha tuviera un hermano. – en ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía mucho de Inuyasha, solo que le gustaba vivir al aire libre fuera de ruidos molestos, que es cazador, su comida favorita y su color favorito, que por cierto sería una anécdota que siempre recordaría, ya que jamás pensó que él fuera tan adicto al rojo como para tener más de una docena de calzoncillos de ese color.

– Pues sí, pero no se llevan muy bien que digamos ya que Sesshomaru es más arisco que Inuyasha, pero una vez que llegas a conocer a los hermanos te vas dando cuenta de que son un amor, sobre todo cuando pelean, son tan graciosos. – suspira.

– Gra...ciosos

– Lo que pasa es que Inuyasha es muy terco, y cuando le grita a mi esposo, este simplemente lo ignora lo que lo enfurece más.

– Se te ve muy enamorado de tu marido. – comenta Kagome, quien hasta ese momento sólo había pronunciado unas cuantas palabras.

– Pue sí, así me siento, y tú debes sentirte feliz al ser novia de Inuyasha, digo…

– ¿NOVIA?, ¿De dónde sacas eso?

– Pues, por la forma en que tu aura cambia al escucharme hablar de él, y se te nota en tus ojitos brillantes lo que sientes por él, además, – hizo una pausa dramática y continuó – Se nota que él está enamorado de ti, por la forma en que te mira y se preocupa de ti, créeme que él no hubiera llamado a Sesshomaru si no fueras realmente importante para él.

– Yo no… – trató de negarlo mirando a Rin a los ojos, pero sinceramente no pudo, lo cual es increíble ya que hasta ese momento ella misma se convencía de que Inuyasha y ella no podían tener algo, en cambio, llega Rin y logra hacerla admitir sus sentimientos con una mirada. – Pues… tal vez… yo… si… es que…

– Tranquila… yo sé que estos hermanos tienen algo especial a parte de ser… – inmediatamente dejó de hablar al escuchar un par de toques en la puerta. – Pase.

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Inuyasha asomó por ella.

– Ka gome… ya… despertaste… – murmuró un poco sonrojado. La mencionada asintió sin mirarlo.

– Bueno, yo me voy, tengo que buscar a mi esposo. – se levantó Rin de la silla.

– Está en…

– Ya sé dónde está, gracias. – se adelantó y salió dejándolos solos.

Estuvo debatiendo consigo mismo sobre si debía entrar o debía salir, si debía dejarla sola para que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero una parte de él no podía dejarla sola, sabía cómo era el dolor de convertirse, cuando tus uñas empiezan a fortalecerse y a aumentar apenas medio centímetro, o cuando tus colmillos al salir intentan acomodarse a la dentadura.

– Inu… yasha

Él escuchó atento su murmullo.

– ¿Por qué no pasas?

Con esas palabras él entró y sin mirarla se sentó en la desocupada silla.

– Bueno… quisiera decirte que… ¡Mírame! – le gritó– ¿Por qué tanto te costó decirme que Mukotsu no era mi padre? – él, evidentemente culpable, continuó evitando su mirada – Dime cuales son mis poderes, ¿Por qué soy así?... quiero que empieces por mis verdaderos padres, por favor.

– ¿Cómo supiste lo de Mukotsu?

– Respondeme tu primero, ¿No crees que por lo menos me debes una explicación?

– Lo que pasa es que es una historia muy larga… yo… preferiría contarla en otras condiciones, no en este momento…

– ¡¿Por qué?!

– Porque no estás bien…

– ¡Sí lo estoy!

– Kagome, si te relato parte de tu vida, tal vez tu condición se ponga peor, tu…

– ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

– ¡Porque me preocupas!... ¡Estás feliz con eso!

Ambos se sumieron en el más incómodo de los silencios.

– Tuve un sueño… Mi padre me hablaba… No era Mukotsu, era otra voz…

– Kenta… ¿Te habló?

– Si… Me dijo que… Aprendiera a usar mis poderes y…

– Kagome, tu padre era uno de los mejores cazadores de la historia, un buen hombre, valiente, pero juzgaba a las personas por sus apariencias, por ejemplo, él me hubiera matado con sólo verme. – La contempló por un momento y volvió a hablar, esta vez, con una gran sonrisa – Fue un hombre tozudo y fuerte.

– Él… ¿Cómo él… conoció a mi madre?

– No fue un encuentro agradable… Hubo mucha sangre y tu padre tardó un tiempo en aceptarla por su naturaleza.

Ella lo miró confundida.

– Kagome, tu madre fue vampira, y no cualquier chupa sangre que le gusta matar gente, ella fue muy amable con todos, valiente, un tanto ingenua y odiaba las mentiras. La verdad… Tú posees su misma mirada decidida, retadora y cariñosa a la vez.

Ella atinó a quedarse callada, lo suficiente como para poder vislumbrar en él, pequeñas gotas de lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo pudiste investigar tanto sobre ellos?

– ¿Investigar?

– Sí… ¿Cómo supiste todo eso?

Él suspiró y cubrió su cara con ambas manos.

Decidió que no podía esconderle por más tiempo el hecho de que él era un vampiro, y era mejor enterarse por él mismo que por terceros, al fin y al cabo, No le afectaría en nada ya que él no significaba nada para ella… O… ¿Sí?

– Yo… Yo la conocí…

Ella sólo atinó a quedarse muda.

¿Qué decir ante ello?

– Por eso hablabas de mi padre como si…

– Los conocí a ambos hace muchos años, cuando aún ella lucía como una niña y él como un hombre hecho y derecho, claro que lo era de todas maneras… Kagome, tu madre fue una persona muy especial para mí, ambos lo fueron…

– Cuéntame más por favor.

– Bien, empezaré desde que ellos me encontraron.

* * *

Les confesaré que este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace un tiempo, pero no encontraba un hueco en mi horario para publicarlo... :( casi no uso redes sociales :(

Les agradezco mucho por leer este fanfic, y gracias a nemesisprime03 por tu review, prometo hacer lo que pueda por actualizar, pero en definitiva terminaré este y mis otros fanfics :)

Gracias por soportarme :D... y por esperarme :D

¡Dejen reviews!

By: V-a-l-e-a-o-m-e :3


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen 7w7 pero si la historia :D es de mi propia autoría, escrita por mi cerebruto, a través de mi propia manito para llegar a mi laptop :3 ... en serio, si no pregúntenle al angelito en mi hombro derecho y al diablito en mi hombro izquierdo... Si es que los ven... :p

Ahora...

¡A leer!

* * *

 **Save me**

* * *

Capítulo 9

 _Las hojas color rojizo, y otras color marrón caían de poco en poco debido al viento. El otoño había aparecido con rapidez, y él demostró ser una persona hábil para aprender las técnicas de defensa de Ken._

 _– Aprendes rápido Yash, otro poco y me vuelas la cabeza con una de tus patadas. – murmura Kenta riéndose a carcajadas, lo cual era difícil de ver ya que el hombre en cuestión era muy serio la mayoría del tiempo._

 _A medida que iban pasado tiempo juntos, este le contó lo que lo llevó a convertirse en cazavampiros, todo gracias a Naomi, quien, al parecer era la que llevaba los pantalones en la extraña relación que esos dos mantenían._

 _– Lo siento._

 _– No, tranquilo, eso es bueno, si no puedes clavarle un puñal en la espalda a uno de los tuyos, por lo menos podrías intentar dejarles un buen golpe en la cabeza._

 _– Yo no sé si siquiera podré tocarlo._

 _– Mmm… pues… – Puso una mano en su mentón en gesto pensativo, hasta que su mirada se iluminó. – Ya sé… ¡Naomi, ven un momento!_

 _De la destartalada casa salió la mujer de cabello azul con un par de pantalones y una camisa blanca, algo impropio, ya que las mujeres acostumbraban a usar vestidos grandes._

 _– Dime Ken, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta ella sacudiendo las manos, estuvo preparando la comida._

 _– Ayuda a Yash con algo, deja que te golpee y…_

 _– ¿Estás loco? – lo miró con furia y luego de un momento, su mirada pasó a una de interrogación – ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?_

 _– Sólo… para probar algo… ¿Si?_

 _Ella dudó por un momento y luego asintió._

 _– Bien Inuyasha, un golpe limpio en la cabeza, y no uses toda tu fuerza, si llegas a hacerle daño te haré pedazos con una sola bala de plata, ¿Me oiste?_

 _– Si Ken._

 _– Bien._

 _Inuyasha se preparó para el golpe. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos tratando de no llevar todas sus energías a su puño, avanzó hasta Naomi y le dio un golpe en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para que a ella no le doliera -aunque, para ser franco, no creía que le doliera en absoluto cualquier golpe que él podría producirle gracias a su condición de vampira-._

 _– ¡Lo sabía!, sabía que podías al menos hacerle daño con golpes._

 _– Pero no matarlos a menos que bañes mis manos en plata. – lo miró divertido, pero su preocupación aumentó al verlo pensativo – ¡Hey!, no pienso tener manos de plata, no estoy tan loco ¿Sabes?_

 _– Tranquilo Yash – habló Naomi – Él no lo hará, sólo está jugando contigo._

 _– ¿Él jugando?... ¿Desde cuando él juega a algo?_

 _Observó a Kenta, su ceño fruncido daba a entender que se había molestado por sus comentarios, de alguna u otra manera él sabía que Ken no le haría daño por más que a veces lo jurara._

 _Volteó hacia Naomi, quien se reía a montones. No sabía cuando le diría a Kenta lo de la niña, no podría ocultar su embarazo por mucho tiempo y él lo pudo notar debido a su aroma, el cual había cambiado ligeramente._

 _Seguramente ya se lo diría alguno de estos días, no se preocuparía por nada, a fin de cuentas, ellos dos siempre resolvían sus problemas de alguna forma, y esta vez no sería la excepción._

-.-

– No sé ustedes – habló Hojo tomando su acostumbrado café en la cafetería, acompañado de Koga y Miroku, esperando a que cierto villano de segunda volviera a hacer su aparición desde hace 4 días – Pero yo sé que estos dos se traen algo, desde hace 3 semanas están más amigos que nunca, incluso, a veces van por ahí cuchicheando y riéndose de no sé qué cosa.

– En la misión se ayudaban en todo, casi no me necesitaron a mi ni a Miroku – continuó Koga – Debo decir que Kagome está progresando mucho con las flechas y el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

– Lo bueno es que Sango le aplicó una de los sueros de Mioga – al escuchar el nombre de cierta castaña, Miroku levanta la mirada sin decir nada – de no haber sido así, ella simplemente no se hubiera podido levantar de esa camilla.

– Sí… – Contestó Miroku.

Ambos lo miraron y fruncieron el ceño.

– Muy bien idiota, ¿Qué carajos te sucede? – pregunta Koga molesto – Tú también estás de lo más raro cuando a hace 3 semanas estabas haciendo tus normales comentarios obscenos sobre las ayudantes de los científicos.

– Acaso… ¿Hay algo de lo que no nos hemos enterado? – preguntó Hojo.

El mencionado los mira a ambos y suspira.

– Si me preguntan sobre Inuyasha y Kagome, pues no tengo la menor idea. Ustedes lo conocen bien, saben que no le gusta que se metan en sus problemas.

– Pero él no tiene problemas, sólo está muy raro.

– Peor aún, es muy celoso de su vida privada.

– Ya hombre, cuéntanos algo que no sepamos. – insistió Hoyo.

Miroku los vio a ambos y suspiró, no lo dejarían tranquilo si no les respondía.

– Él ya le contó lo de su familia, y Kagome ya sabe que es un vampiro.

– Eso no nos dice mucho ¿Sabes?

– Bueno, es lo único que sé, además…

– ¡Miroku!

El mencionado se detiene al escuchar aquel grito.

Era Sango.

¿Por qué precisamente lo busca a él, y por qué justo en ese momento?... Justo cuando pensaba en ella aparece de la nada como si la hubiera invocado, pero debería aprender a estar lejos de ella por su propio bien.

Ya le habían dado fecha de traslado, y le pidió al director que no revelara nada hasta el día en que le tocara viajar a otro país. Si seguía ahí, sólo haría sufrir a Sango.

– Miroku, debemos hablar – siguió ella mientras se acercaba. Inmediatamente el hombre de ojos azules se levanta y se va del lugar dejando a la joven estática por su comportamiento.

– ¿Ahora él? – pregunta Hoyo confundido ante la situación.

– Parece que sí.

Mientras Sango no sabía si ir detrás de él o sólo volver a su oficina, pero debía hablar con él sobre su traslado. No se podía ir por su culpa, en otra central no lo dejarían comportarse como ahí, y él lo sabía.

…

Uno, dos, tres golpes y ninguno de los dos dejó golpear el saco de arena.

Kagome lo miraba de reojo cada vez que él se acercaba a dar un golpe.

No podía evitar pensar en un Inuyasha de veinticinco años actuar como un niño pequeño debido al miedo que había sentido luego de convertirse.

 _– Estuve de alguna manera, ausente de mi mismo por un tiempo, me volvì un ermitaño, me oculté de todos los demás, hasta que cuando reaccioné fui a buscar a la única familia que me quedaba en ese tiempo: Mi medio hermano._

 _» Pero ni yo estuve preparado para como reaccioné al momento de verlo. Fue algo instintivo de hecho, sólo lo vi y salté encima de él para beber su sangre._

 _– Pero, ¿Eso no debió pasar con otras personas?, Digo, debiste haber encontrado a alguien a casa de tu hermano._

 _– No. Él vivía como capataz de un hacendado y tenìa una pequeña casita en el campo, además lo visité de noche, porque si alguien más me hubiera visto se hubiera corrido espantado por mi aspecto._

 _»En fin – suspiró y continuó con su relato observando como ella se acomodaba en la camilla para prestarle más atención – Por ello mi hermano me detestaba tanto, yo fui quien lo condenó, también, a ser vampiro, y a dejar todo lo que él conocía como una buena vida, incluyendo a su prometida, y huyó al noroeste del país, mientras yo me fuí al sureste._

 _»Hubo un momento en que la sed de más sangre ya no pudo conmigo, de Sesshomaru no bebí lo suficiente debido a que él se supo defender en el momento correcto, a veces me alimentaba de alguna que otra rata que encontraba por allí, pero como dije, no era suficiente, no podía ir al pueblo a buscar lo que necesitaba ya que los pobladores me lincharían. Caminando y caminando me topé con una llovizna, por lo que me oculté en una pequeña cabaña en la que encontré una sucia manta con un olor desagradable que por lo menos me abrigaría hasta el momento de mi "muerte", sentía mis sentidos molestarme y traté de acomodarme, pero de repente, una mujer entró junto a un hombre. Ella tenía el cabello azul oscuro y piel increíblemente blanca. Poseía los ojos más cálidos y amables que hubiera visto nunca, de inmediato supe que ella era como yo, ella, Naomi, me ayudó, me ofreció su sangre, y luego de beberla yo sentí que no necesitaba buscar sangre como un animal, además Kenta, su pareja, luego de una discusión que tuvo con Naomi sobre quedarse conmigo o no, me ayudó entrenandome, y poco a poco, como él decía "Se adaptó a mi"..._

– Amo ver sus caras de confusión, son épicas – empezó a reírse Inuyasha sacando a Kagome de sus recuerdos.

El rostro de Inuyasha ese día se veía radiante a pesar de todo el sudor acumulado. Y ella se le había quedado prendada mirándolo, lo cuál este notó.

– Bueno… – murmuró ella mirando a otro lugar – ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar tu hermano?

– Alrededor de una semana más. – Inuyasha se detuvo y caminó hasta un taburete en donde habían dos toallas dobladas – Quiere encontrar un suero lo suficientemente resistente como para que te pueda controlar un día entero, sin que tengas que pasar cada hora por el abominable sabor del suero de Mioga.

Desde que Inuyasha le había contado sobre la historia de sus padres, ella sentía que confiaba un poco más en él y viceversa.

Ya no se miraban molestos, ya no se lanzaban indirectas, ni discutían a cada minuto, todo entre ambos había mejorado.

Si bien, él nunca le contó la historia de cómo se transformó no debía de presionarlo, ya que, era un asunto privado muy importante que tal vez lo dejó marcado de por vida.

Tampoco se sentía la "normal" tensión entre ambos, hasta tal punto, en que sus compañeros empezaron a asustarse, con excepción de Miroku que últimamente andaba más en su propio mundo, y eso les divertía de sobremanera, ya que los miraban como si les hubiera crecido una tercera oreja.

– Aún no puedo creer que mataste a Hakudoshi y a Kyokotsu, tus golpes fueron limpios y sólo tuviste que usar una de tus flechas con Kyokotsu.

– Bueno, aprendí del mejor. – respondió ella acercándose y sonrió. – No me siento más fuerte o resistente, pero si tu dices que es normal, entonces confío en ti.

– Lo que pasa es que el suero neutraliza tus poderes, ¿Por qué crees que no tienes las garras o colmillos? Tus poderes se ocultan, haciendo más fácil para tí que te puedas mezclar con los humanos.

Ella lo miró absorta comprendiendo al fin todo – Y, ¿Por qué no la tomas tu para ocultar tus garras y colmillos.

– Porque en mí no funcionaría. – Vio su rostro de confusión y la invitó a sentarse en uno de los bancos. – Lo que pasa es que Mioga trabaja con un científico haciendo pruebas autorizadas con niños híbridos, y sus sueros son sólamente para híbridos Kagome, yo soy un vampiro completo, no podremos saber qué efectos tendría en mí.

– Entonces… ¿Cómo haces tú para…?

– Digamos que ser un vampiro completo tiene sus ventajas… Puedo controlarme cuando quiera, siempre y cuando no huela sangre en cantidad.

– Entonces, ¿El sustituto de sangre que les dan aquí no funcionan?

– Claro que sí, pero el olor de la sangre es inconfundible e irremplazable, su sabor es único… – tomó un sorbo de su agua y suspiró – Aunque hay quien dice que todos nosotros estamos destinados a una sola persona, de la cual, nos alimentaremos hasta el fin de nuestros días.

– ¿No matan a la persona de la cual…? – Pregunta ella tímidamente.

– Sólo nos alimentamos de ellos. – Observó en ella una mirada de confusión y no pudo más que reírse ante su ingenuidad – ¿Creías que íbamos a por toda la gente y la matábamos, y los dejábamos secos como pasas?... Eso sólo pasa en las historias de terror Kag.

– ¿Kag?

– Bueno...– sonrió, y sin dar ninguna otra explicación, se dio la vuelta y la dejó sentada, no sin antes decirle – Tu nombre es muy largo y Kag te queda bien.

Ella sólo se quedó mirando como boba el lugar por donde él había desaparecido.

-.-

 _¿Porque tu nombre es muy largo? ¿En serio?_ se regañaba mentalmente el peliplata. _Tuviste que decir la primera estupidez que se te ocurrió, ¿verdad?._

No podía creer lo tonto que debió de verse diciendo eso, y, ¿Desde cuándo ÉL decía cosas como esas? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa e inmediatamente recordó un episodio de su pasado en el que le decía algo parecido a Naomi. Obviamente que Kenta casi lo mata, pero valió la pena con tal de ver su sonrisa.

Ella fue como la madre que nunca tuvo.

Y él… como el Padre/Hermano/Amigo que no podría volver a tener.

– ¿Por sea caso le dijiste algo a Sango, estúpido? – Saliendo de sus pensamientos escuchó a Miroku a sus espaldas, por lo que no se detuvo en ningún momento.

– ¿Algo de que?

– Ya sabe lo de mi traslado.

Inuyasha lo miró sorprendido. – ¿En realidad te ibas a ir?, pensé que era una broma o una advertencia hasta que lo de Sango pasara.

– No Inuyasha, para ella sólo yo tengo la culpa y así será, tú la conoces, es más tozuda que cualquiera que nosotros aquí incluyendote.

– Disculpame Miroku yo…

– ¿Me estás ofreciendo una disculpa? – Ahora era su amigo quien lo miraba sorprendido. – De alguna manera Kagome te cambió, ¿No es así?

– Miroku, te vamos a extrañar. – se volteó y continuó su camino con la carcajada de su amigo de fondo.

– ¡Yo sé Inuyasha que muy en el fondo ustedes me aman!

Decidió no poner importancia a ese asunto, al fin y al cabo todo dependía de ellos dos, además, si en realidad se aman no serán capaces de estar separados por mucho tiempo.

Su celular empezó a sonar.

–Dime Mioga.

 _–Inuyasha, estás de buenas ¿Eh? – contestó un hombre mayor._

–No tientes a tu suerte viejo. – entró al ascensor y esperó para bajar hasta la cochera.

 _–Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto molestandote Inuyasha, pero mi llamada es por otra razón… – Hizo un pequeño silencio, y justo cuando Inuyasha iba a contestar exasperado, el anciano continuó. – Le hice unos… análisis a la sangre de Kagome y la estuve mezclando con algunos químicos para inyectarlos en…_

–Ve al grano Mioga. – se subió a su auto y lo encendió dispuesto a ir hasta su departamento.

 _–Bien… la primera cosa que noté fue que al instante en que destapé el tubo de ensayo con la muestra de Kagome, casi todos los híbridos que había aquí se pararon en mi puerta y no dejaron de verla hasta que la volví a tapar. Sólo uno de ellos no estuvo aquí porque su sangre por ese día era humana._

 _»Fue muy raro, era com si estuvieran hipnotizados, así que volví a destapar a muestra y les comencé a dar ordenes como que vayan a limpiar, a dormir y cosas así, e increíblemente ellos lo hicieron._

–¿Su sangre hizo eso?

 _–Si, aunque suene loco, Inuyasha, su sangre pone a los híbridos bajo su voluntad, aún no sé si funcione con…_

–Si funciona con vampiros. Naomi lo hizo antes… conmigo… pero pensé que era sólo por ser…

 _–Su padre el anterior rey tenía ese poder según me indican los libros que encontramos, tiene que ver con la profecía del derramamiento de sangre… "Un día la sangre real se manchará y una impura llegará, al derramar su sangre llamará la gran perdición del mundo humano, control total en el mundo terrenal…"_

–Hace poco a Miroku y a Kagome los perseguían un par de vampiros, él escuchó que decían algo como que "Derramarían la sangre de la impura sobre el que se vanagloriaba de poder".

 _–Entonces Kagome está en peligro, Naraku la utilizará para, a la fuerza, convertirse en rey…_

–Dime algo nuevo viejo, eso ya lo sabía.

 _–Muchacho, ella es más importante de lo que parece… es la única que puede hacer eso, la única heredera…la verdadera reina y Naraku lo sabe por eso la buscará a ella… seguiré manteniendote al tanto sobre lo demás, cuidala._

–No hace falta que me lo digas Mioga.

 _–Bueno si te lo digo es porque aún actuas como un puberto._

–¿Te recuerdo cuantos años tengo?

 _–Más que yo, eso es seguro, a estas alturas el viejo deberías ser tú, no yo…Bueno, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, adiós._

–Hasta luego Mioga.

Sobre su maldito cadáver hecho polvo la podrían tener a ella.

Se detuvo a un lado de la acera enfrente de una construcción de cuatro pisos, él vivía en el tercero.

¿Acaso no podía tener un maldito día normal como cualquier otro humano? No… lo primero que tenía en el día eran noticias sobre algún maldito seguidor de Naraku al que debía de matar… o acaso tenían que pasar otros muchos años para que consiguieran matarlo por fin.

De no haber sido porque tenía que proteger a… Nah… ¿A quién quería engañar? Aunque no la hubiese conocido igual la ayudaría.

 _"Cuando la encontraste en el bar la ayudaste si saber quién era"_

Bueno, claro que igual la hubiera ayudado, ni siquiera está muy seguro de que le hizo llevarla a su casa de campo en lugar de su departamento.

Tal vez su subconsciente sabía quién era ella.

Tal vez sabía que ella sería importante para él en un futuro.

Tal vez… sabía que luego de un tiempo ella podría tenerlo en sus manos…

.

.

.

.

Espera, ¿Qué?... ¿En sus manos?

-.-

Ese lugar era un completo chiquero, pero que iba a hacer, era lo suficientemente pestilente como para que Naraku no la pudiera rastrear con su olfato.

Suficiente tenía ya con que sospechara de ella.

Esperaba que su plan estuviera dando resultados.

–Aquí estás, los niños están cada vez más llorones, piensan que los vas a matar. – Se burló el hombre de sucios cabellos marrones ocultos en una túnica negra – Si supieran…

–Ya cállate Muso – murmuró la mujer. Odiaba que la alabara por su generosidad. – Sólo diles que están a salvo, sus padres lamentablemente los mató Naraku y no los puedo revivir, pero puedo mantenerlos con vida por un buen tiempo hasta que esto se calme, suficiente tiene Naraku ya, sólo intenta ir por más de ellos para enojar a Inuyasha y conseguir que la hija de Kenta se acerque a él.

–Para matarla.

–No, para invitarla al cine y luegoa una cena romántica. –lo miró sentándose en una destartalada silla – Claro que la quiere matar, ¿De qué otra forma piensas que se convertirá en el _supremo_? Tan sólo ver como intenta creerse el mejor de todos me dan ganas de patearlo.

–¿Con qué excusa viniste esta vez Kagura?

–Bueno… – suspiró y luego tosió, ese olor iba a terminar haciéndola polvo – Le dije que iba a espiar a los cazadores, ya sabes que la hija de Kenta se vuelve más fuerte a medida que pasa el tiempo, él quiere ver que tanto tendrá que esforzarse para quitársela a Inuyasha.

–¿Crees en serio que tu hermanito no sospecha de ti?

–Tranquilo, sabes que él es tan tonto que ni siquiera ve más allá de sus ridículos planes.

* * *

¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención demorarme tanto.

Este capítulo lo iba a alargar más, pero decidí publicarlo a modo de disculpa por borrar "La decisión".

Mi amiga(la amo) me liberó del reto porque sabía que estaba en época de examenes y se me iba a ser difícil publicar sabiendo que tenía que estudiar, además siento que ese fic tuvo errores que no sé si alguien notó xD, pero a mi no me gusta publicar sin siquiera releerlo y releerlo de nuevo y corregir todo lo que yo creo conveniente, por eso ese fic lo tendré en edición para publicarlo completo en un futuro(porque faltaba 1 capítulo y epílogo).

Aún así gracias por los reviews en "La decisión" y aquí también. :)

Gracias por soportarme :D... y por esperarme :D

¡Dejen reviews!

By: V-a-l-e-a-o-m-e :3


End file.
